


If the Haus is A-rockin'...

by kirani



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, F/M, Kink, M/M, Multi, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2020-11-08 20:01:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 34,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20841206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirani/pseuds/kirani
Summary: Written forKinktober 2019, various pairings in the Haus over the years. No plot to be found. I'm not going to set up negotiation for these, but they're all practicing good communication and being safe and healthy where concerned. just enjoy the porn.**Warnings will be on chapters because there will simply be too many kinks to tag. Heed the notes.**





	1. Deep-Throating | Masks

**Author's Note:**

> chapter titles will be the portion of the prompt I used, there are 4 for each day, I'll probably use 1 or 2 each day. Hoping to do all 31 days but they may not be on time. okay let's goooooo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Zimbits  
Tags/CW: deep-throating, role-play, facefucking, D/s, Dom!Bitty, masks, praise, oral sex, blowjob, aftercare

“Bits,” Jack gasped when Bitty released his lips. 

“God, Jack,” Bitty moaned. “You are driving me wild in that thing.” He trailed reverent fingers over the mask Jack still wore and he could feel it as though it was on his own skin. He loved Bitty’s hands. He loved all of Bitty.

“Yeah?” he choked out, trying to keep his cool. “What’s so hot about it?”

“Hmm,” Bitty hummed. “I think it’s that… you could be anyone under there. And I know you’re you, but it still feels… mysterious. Dangerous.”

“And what do you want to do with this mysterious stranger?” Jack asked, swallowing hard as Bitty’s pupils dilated even more. 

“I think I need to put that pretty mouth to good use, don’t you think?” His fingers trailed down over Jack’s lips, framed in the mask in bright blue and glitter. Jack sucked the fingers into his mouth. “Do you think this boy would let me fuck his pretty little mouth?” 

Jack dropped his mouth open invitingly.

“Fuck,” Bitty said. “On your knees.”

Jack fell easily to his knees for Bitty. It was always easy to go down for Bitty. He nuzzled his face, still masked, still just a boy, against the bulge in Bitty’s tight pants. 

“Eager, are we?” 

Jack just whined. 

“You’re alright, I’ve got you,” Bitty said, sliding his fingers into Jack’s hair and tugging him lightly away so he could carefully unzip the tight denim with a hiss. Jack licked his lips as Bitty’s cock sprang free. 

Jack leaned forward a bit before he caught himself, looking up at Bitty. 

“Good boy. Go ahead.”

Jack smiled and licked at the head. 

“Don’t tease,” Bitty admonished with a gasp, tightening his fingers in Jack’s hair. He opened his mouth and took Bitty all the way into his mouth, the head bumping against the back of his throat. 

“Fuck,” Bitty gasped above him. Jack swallowed. Bitty swore more. 

He pulled back and began to suck and lick at the shaft as he bobbed his head, Bitty’s hand in his hair a reassuring presence. 

“I saw you at that party and I knew I had to have you,” Bitty said haltingly. Jack hummed, encouraging him to keep talking. “I saw your pretty mouth framed in that mask and I didn’t care who you were, I had to have you.”

Jack relaxed his throat and took him deep again, swallowing around him a second time. 

“Such a good boy you are. I’m so glad I found you there.”

As much as Jack was enjoying the dirty talk, he really did want Bitty to fuck his mouth like he had promised. He took ahold of Bitty’s hand on the back of his head and pressed. 

“Are you sure?” Bitty asked.

Jack met his eyes and nodded minutely. 

“Okay, okay, take ahold of my thigh, there’s a good boy. Tap twice if you need to stop. Show me?” 

Jack tapped hard twice on the back of Bitty’s thigh. 

“Just like that. Such a good boy. Going to let me fuck that pretty mouth, aren’t you?” 

Jack hummed and took hold of Bitty’s other hip as well, before spreading his knees a bit wider, bracing himself. Bitty thrust shallowly into Jack’s mouth and he felt himself slipping even further down as Bitty took full control. He relaxed his throat as best as he could and sank into the feeling of being used for his mouth. Being a vehicle for Bitty’s pleasure and nothing more. 

Bitty thrust deeper after the first few didn’t choke Jack and he relished in the feeling of Bitty’s strong thighs contracting under his grip with each thrust. “That’s so good, baby, you’re doing so good.” Jack preened internally. He liked being good, good for Bitty. 

Too soon, Bitty’s rhythm stuttered and he was trying to pull back, but Jack held tight to his thighs and relished the taste of his boyfriend on his tongue, sliding down his used throat. Bitty slumped over him, leaning on the door behind Jack for a moment and gasping for breath. 

“Fuck,” he said again, sliding from Jack’s mouth. He tucked himself away and curled onto the ground in front of Jack. “You did so good, baby. So good for me. I think you deserve a reward. 

“I like being good,” Jack croaked, his throat sore. 

“You were, baby, you were so good. Let me take care of you?” 

“Okay.” 

Bitty pulled Jack from his pants, much less tight than what Bitty had been sporting but still quite snug around his aching cock. The first touch of Bitty’s hands to him made him gasp. 

“There you go, baby,” Bitty crooned, He spread Jack’s own precum over him to smooth the way but it was hardly a minute before he was riding the edge. “That’s so good, Ja— baby. You can come, you did so good—”

Jack came between them, feeling the strength leave him as he curled over, his vision whiting out for a moment. When he opened his eyes again, Bitty had pulled his head into his lap and was stroking his hair softly, murmuring endearments. 

“Hi,” he whispered. 

“Hi, baby. Are you back with me?”

“Yeah.”

“Do you want me to take your mask off?” Bitty asked. 

“Yeah,” Jack agreed. “I liked being your handsome stranger, though.”

“I liked it, too, Jack. Close your eyes for me?” 

Jack did and felt Bitty’s nimble fingers untying the mask and removing it gently. He felt fingers back in his hair and smiled, eyes still closed. Finally, he opened his eyes and looked up at Bitty’s warm, dark eyes. 

They lay there, exchanging endearments until Jack was ready to stand, then stole to the Haus kitchen for a Gatorade, mask long forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What’s jack’s costume? It’s a mystery! Something with a mask. We’re here for porn not plot y’all.


	2. Ass Worship | Begging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Polyfrogs  
Tags/CW: rimming, ass-eating, begging, threesome, stoplight check-in, direction/mild orders, mild D/s dynamics, oral sex mention, anal sex, praise, dirty talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know it's not the 2nd yet but I probably don't have time to post tomorrow so you get it tonight!

“Please, C,” Nursey gasped out, and Chowder grinned. 

“Do you need something, Nursey?” he teased, continuing his slow trail along Nursey’s curved back. 

“Need you to touch me. Please.”

Chowder hummed, adding his other hand to the skin sprawled before him. “Like this?”

Nursey keened. 

“You said, you said, you promised,” he whined. 

“Hmm, I did didn’t I? You  _ were  _ very good for Dex. What do you think, Will? Do you think Nursey deserves to be touched?”

Dex leaned forward in the chair, recovering at last from his orgasm at Nursey’s skilled tongue. He reached out and trailed a hand along Nursey’s trembling arms where they clutched the headboard at Chowder’s direction. 

“I think he deserves to be  _ worshipped _ ,” Dex whispered lovingly. 

Chowder adjusted himself in his boxer briefs as Nursey whined and bucked his hips against the mattress, desperate for friction. 

“None of that now, Derek. Let C see your beautiful ass. Up in the air.”

Nursey shifted up on his knees, his muscles rippling as he moved without his hands, keeping them secure on the headboard. 

“I think you’re right, Dex. He deserves to be worshipped.”

Chowder gave no other warning but planted his hands on Nursey’s hips and went to town, burying his face between firm cheeks and moaning as Nursey shuddered beneath him. He licked around, teasing at the rim, darting out to bite at the cheeks before finally thrusting his tongue deep into the beautiful ass in front of him. 

The whole time, kissing, licking, and thrusting, Dex kept up a steady stream of filth beside them. 

“You look so good like this, Derek, that beautiful ass up in the air for us to love on, God I could  _ live  _ in your ass, do you know that? So good for us, holding still, so still, so C can show you how much we love you. Just the best little hole, isn’t it, C?”

Chowder moaned in response. 

“You want C to fuck you, tonight, Nurse? You’ve been so good, you deserve it.”

“Yes, please, please, please,” Nursey moaned. “Please fuck me, Chris. Please—,”

Dex shushed him softly, running a hand down his bare back. “We’ve got you.” Dex looked up at Chowder and he nodded in agreement, pulling back. 

“Yeah, I’d like that,” Chowder rasped. “This ass deserves to be fucked.”

In reply, Dex handed Chowder the cup of mouthwash before pulling a condom and lube from his desk drawer and pressing them into Chowder's outstretched hand as he swished. Chowder finished rinsing and spit back into the cup, leaning over to kiss Dex for a hot and heavy minute before Dex pulled back and sat back in the chair he had beside the bed. 

Chowder finally shed his boxer briefs and rolled the condom onto himself before pouring a generous amount of lube over himself and giving himself a few strokes. 

“You want it like this, Derek?” Dex murmured, leaning in to speak in Nursey’s ear. 

“Wanna see you,” Nursey replied to Chowder, looking over his shoulder at him from under his eyelashes. 

“That was so good, telling us what you wanted,” Dex said, helping Nursey to roll onto his back. 

Chowder crawled up his body and kissed him, too, minty fresh and full of intention. 

“Hi,” Chowder smiled when he released Nursey’s lips. His eyes fluttered open, pupils wide. “Color?” Chowder checked. 

“Green,” Nursey smiled dopily. “So green. Please fuck me, please Chris.”

“I’ve got you,” Chowder promised, bending Nursey’s knees up and tucking them around his own waist, before guiding himself into the spit slick hole. 

“Fuck, Derek,” Chowder groaned as he fully seated inside Nursey. He waited until Nursey opened his eyes and nodded and then began to thrust shallowly. “I’m not going to last, I’m so close, Der. Your ass…”

He trailed off but Dex picked it right up. “Made to be fucked, wasn’t it, C? He takes it so well, doesn’t he?” 

Nursey made grabby hands to the side and Dex let himself be pulled in, kissing him as Nursey gripped Chowder’s arm and rocked with his thrusts. 

“You wanna come, Nursey?” Dex whispered against his lips. Nursey nodded quickly. “You gotta make Chris come first, you know the rules.” 

Derek turned his head and pulled Chris into a kiss instead, twisting his hips for each of Chowder’s thrusts, clenching around him.

“Fuck you’re trying to kill me, Nursey,” Chowder gasped, unable to keep the kiss up. “I’m gonna, fuck I’m gonna—,”

The orgasm shot through him as he felt himself empty into the condom. He tried to keep himself up, not fall on Nursey, but ultimately he fell, slipping out and to the side as Dex pulled Nursey towards him. 

Dex wrapped his hand around Nursey’s neglected cock at last and he cried out with a small sob. 

“So good, Nursey, so good for us. You can come, Derek. Come on, come for us, Der.”

Hot spurts painted Dex’s arm and Nursey’s chest as Nursey groaned. 

“So good,” Dex whispered, working him through the orgasm until Nursey whined and Dex released him. “I’ll get a washcloth,” Dex said with a soft smile. 

Chowder nodded and crawled up the bed to wrap himself around Nursey’s back, nudging his hip until he curled into the little spoon. 

“Thanks, C. You’re the best.”

Chowder dropped a chaste kiss on his cheek. This boy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those concerned, yes Farmer is still around. You'll see her later.


	3. Sensory Deprivation | Temperature Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Holsom  
Tags: blindfold, sensory deprivation, temperature play, ice cubes, rope bondage, nipple play, teasing, oral sex, stoplight check-in, D/s, pre negotiated scene, aftercare, debrief  
Warning: a character pauses a scene with a yellow check in but everyone is okay, just overwhelmed

“Close your eyes.”

Holster let his eyes slip shut, a shiver running through him in anticipation of the scene Ransom had set up. It was something new for them and Holster always liked trying new things with Ransom. He liked everything with Ransom.

He felt the soft fabric of the blindfold settle over his eyes and listened carefully as Ransom moved around him to tie it securely at the back of his head. 

The blindfold wasn’t new; they used it often enough that it felt known and safe to Holster. It was one of his favorite things to play with, it always increased the intensity of the scene for him in the best ways. 

“How’s that feel, babe?” Ransom asked. 

Holster nodded. “Good, it feels good.”

“Not too tight?”

“No it’s perfect.”

“Good.” Ransom leaned in and kissed him sweetly for a moment. “Lie back for me.”

Holster obeyed, falling back onto the pillows arranged on the bed behind him with a sigh. 

“You still want your hands tied?” Rans asked when he had settled. 

“Yes please. Wanna focus on it. Need help.”

“Thanks for telling me, babe, you’re doing so good. I’m gonna help you focus. Cross your wrists up over your head, now.” 

Ransom’s voice was like a hug in the darkness, soft and warm and safe. Holster loved to float on that voice in the darkness. He lifted his arms and crossed his wrist, laying them gently on a pillow. Ransom ran his hand up Holster’s body as he moved, making sure he knew where he was, and deftly tied the rope around his wrists. 

“Tug?”

Holster did and found the knots firm. “Feels good, Rans.”

“Good.” Ransom leaned down and kissed him again, this time deepening the kiss and promising all sorts of things with his tongue. 

Finally he pulled back, though his hand remained on Holster’s chest. He felt Rans shift and then felt his tongue flick at his nipple. He gasped. 

“You’re alright, Holtzy, just my tongue. I’ll tell you when we’re starting.”

“O-okay,” Holster stammered. He trusted Rans, he was just so keyed up! 

“You’re alright, B. I’ve got you.” Ransom licked at the nipple again, sucking on it for a moment before moving to the other and teasing it to a peak as well. 

Holster’s hips jerked off the bed involuntarily. 

Ransom straddled him more firmly and Holster groaned. 

“You good?”

“So good,” Holster replied. 

Ransom worked his way across his chest and abs lazily, working the skin with his tongue and probably leaving a few marks. 

“I’m going to get one, now, okay?” Ransom said at last when Holster was a shaking mess under him. 

“Yeah,” he agreed. He was ready. He was ready. He was —

“Fuck!” 

He was not ready. The shock of cold ice against his chest shot through him. It felt like Ransom had pressed a whole ice cube directly into his heart and it was beating too fast to stave off the chill. 

An obscene noise sounded as Ransom spit out the ice cube and reached up and touched his face gently with a warm hand. 

“Color?”

“Yellow,” Holster gasped out. “Gimme a minute.”

The ice cube clattered back into the cup and Justin’s hand stayed on his cheek, a soft grounding touch. He focused on breathing and considered what he wanted. He decided he wasn’t done. 

“I wanna try again. I want to do it,” Holster said when his heart rate had dropped to something less terrifying again. “Can we start with a smaller one or something?” 

“How about we start with some melt,” Ransom offered. “Work you up to it.”

“You always get me, Rans,” Adam said with a grin. 

“Got your back, Holtz,” Ransom replied, and Holster could tell he was smiling, too. 

“Okay, I’m good,” Holster said. “Again?”

Ransom agreed and he could hear the ice cubes clattering around again.

“Just my cold hand,” Ransom warned before trailing wet fingertips down Holster’s chest. He hissed but this time the cold shot straight to his cock and he squirmed pleasantly. 

“Mmm,” he hummed. 

“Feel good, B?”

“Yeah, I like the contrast, feels like cold air on your face while you’re skating hard,” Holster said. 

“I’m not doing this right if you can still make hockey analogies,” Ransom laughed. “Ready for more?”

Holster grinned. “Ready.” 

This time, Ransom trailed the corner of an ice cube down his chest, drawing shivers from Holster at the same time that his cock hardened rapidly, interested in proceedings again after the brief overwhelmedness. 

“Fuck,” he gasped with pleasure this time. “Yes, more, Rans.”

The sound of Ransom sucking an ice cube into his mouth reverberated through his skull and he moaned, arching off the bed. Ransom chuckled around the ice and swirled cold fingers over his nipple briefly before closing his lips around it. 

Ransom’s lips were wet and hot but the tongue that darted out was cold. 

“Ah!” Holster exclaimed, “Yes!”

This is what he had been searching for! This euphoria in contrasts! 

He squeezed his eyes shut even tighter behind the blindfold and melted into the sensation. Ransom moved to the other nipple and repeated the process, slowly lowering the ice cube to his lips and chilling the hard flesh with ice and tongue. All too soon, the ice had melted and Justin moved up to his mouth to kiss him deeply. 

“Fuck that’s hot,” he murmured against Holster’s lips. 

“Pretty sure it’s cold, Rans. That’s the point.”

Ransom flicked his tender nipple in retaliation. 

“You ready for more, Holtz?” 

The suggestion made his dick twitch, still trapped under Ransom’s thighs. 

“Yes,” he said, straining against the rope. 

“Color?”

“Green, so green.”

Ransom dropped one more kiss on his lips before shimmying down his body and finally removing Holster’s boxers. 

He tried to listen to figure out what was happening but the combination of the cool air on his dick and the anticipation of the next part of the scene made everything hard to focus on. He pulled at the ropes to feel the bite in his wrists and ground himself. 

Ransom sucked another ice cube into his mouth as he settled between Holster’s knees. He ran his hands up his inner thighs and Holster fought not to tense up. 

Then Rans leaned in and licked a cold stripe up the underside of Holster’s cock and he nearly came on the spot. If it hadn’t been for Ransom’s hands firmly on his thighs, he probably would have thrust off the bed completely. 

“Easy, Holtzy, I’ve got you,” Rans mumbled around the ice cube, nuzzling him. 

“I’m good, you’re good, want more,” Holster rambled. 

“‘Kay.” 

Another cold lick joined the first and this time Ransom sucked the head into his mouth, too. The ice cube didn’t touch the tender skin but the cold set off by the heat of Ransom’s mouth was intense in all the right ways. 

“Feels so good,” he gasped out as Ransom took him further in, swirling his tongue as he went. It got warmer as he worked him and Holster could hear the ice cup rattle again before cold trailed his inner thigh up to his balls. 

“Ah fuck, Rans!” he swore as the ice touched his balls then trailed back to his perineum and back before Ransom sucked it into his mouth and sank down onto his cock again. He was so grateful for the ropes now, they kept him grounded in this intense darkness as Ransom worked, an extension of Ransom so he could do more things to Holster at once. He could already feel himself nearing the edge. How had he gotten so close so fast?

“Rans, I’m gonna come,” Ransom sped up his bobbing can taking more of Adam into the cold-hot-wet of his mouth. 

“I’m so close, fuck I’m—,” Holster trailed off as his orgasm took him over. 

When he tried to open his eyes, he remembered the blindfold. That was okay, the blindfold was safe. But he felt the tug of his ropes and couldn’t feel Rans. He could only hear him, the sound of him jerking himself off as he showered praise over Holster and how good he had been. And Holster was happy to be good but—

“Wanna touch you, wanna taste you,” Holster choked out. 

“Yes, yes,” Rans said, climbing up Holster and straddling his chest. That was better. He opened his mouth and Ransom fed his cock in, thrusting shallowly for half a minute before pulling back with a warning and coming on Holster’s face and the blindfold. 

“Damn, Holtz.”

“Yeah,” Holster agreed happily. 

Later, when Holster had been cleaned up and untied and freed of the blindfold, he curled easily into a little spoon.

“The first touch was too much, but when we built up to it, it felt really nice.”

“What did you like about it?”

Holster hummed thoughtfully and tried to organize his thoughts. “It was the contrast mostly, like I thought. But it was also the sharpness of the cold. Warmth isn’t sharp, not body warmth anyway. It seeps slowly and carefully, but the cold bit. And the bite felt good.”

“I’m glad it felt good. I like making you feel good.”

“You always do, Rans.”


	4. Mirror Sex | Spit-roasting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Lardo/Shitty/Tater  
Tags/CW: anal fingering, anal sex, strap on, oral sex, vibrator, condom, threesome, spit-roasting, begging, mirror sex, praise kink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i knew i wanted lardo to peg shitty in this one so i put out the call for a rare pair for their third and Alana requested Tater. hope you like !

“Are you ready, Shits?” Lardo asked, thrusting her fingers in again.

“Yes,” he gasped out under her. “I’m ready, I want it.” 

“Are you watching, ‘Lexei?” she looked up at Tater, seated further up on the bed. 

“He look so good,” Tater choked out. 

“You do, Shits. You look so good on your knees like this with my fingers up your ass. But you’ll look even better with my dick in you.”

“Yes!” Shitty cried out.

She pulled her fingers from him and uncapped the lube Tater handed her. She coated her strap thoroughly and posititioned it at his entrance. Slowly but smoothly, she thrust into him. Finally, the long strap seated in him all the way. 

Shitty let out a contented sigh. 

“You love being filled like this, don’t you Shits?”

“Yes, I love it. I want more, Lards, please,” Shitty tried to look over his shoulder at her but she was holding him firm and he couldn’t twist much. 

“You can have more, Alexei is here to fill you up, too. You want that, babe? You wanna be filled on both ends?” She started to shallowly thrust and Shitty started to ramble.

“Yes, Lardo, let me have it, Alexei, let me taste.” 

“Show me your signs, first,” she cut him off. 

“One for yes, two for no,” he said, tapping at Tater’s thigh. Then he slapped lightly on Tater’s thigh. “Slap for red light.” 

“Good.” She nodded to Tater and the other man rolled a condom onto himself before moving closer to Shitty on the bed, positioning himself just below Shitty’s head. 

“Lean down, yes?” Tater asked, and Shitty collapsed onto his elbows, falling face first into his lap. He gripped Tater’s thighs and nuzzled at his erection. 

“Can I?”

“Yes,” came the punched out reply. 

Shitty took his dick into his mouth at once, and Lardo was a little sorry she couldn’t see the sight. Shitty’s mouth on a cock was truly gorgeous. She leaned her head to the side but couldn’t see from this angle. 

“Lardo, look,” Tater grunted, pointing to the dresser across from the bed. The dresser with a vanity mirror over it. In it, she could see Shitty knelt on the bed, his mouth wrapped around Tater’s cock and his ass in the air taking Lardo’s strap. 

“Oh, fuck,” she groaned. “Shits, I can see you in the mirror. I can see it all. You’re sucking his dick so good, Shits, taking my cock so good.” 

He tilted his head and seemed to catch sight of himself as well because he moaned around Tater’s cock. Tater descended into a string of Russian swear words.

“Need more, Shitty, gonna turn it on, yeah?” 

Shitty tapped once on Tater’s thigh so she reached between her legs to click the tiny bullet in her harness on. It didn’t vibrate through the strap but the reverb often hit Shitty as well so she always warned him. 

The vibe was placed perfectly in the harness, snug between her lips, and the low hum kicked up her arousal another notch. 

“Mm, yeah that’s good. Watching you bouncing on my cock, seeing you be so good for Alexei in the mirror, it’s so good, Shitty. Wanna fuck you now. Fuck you hard.” 

He tapped once again and she pulled back nearly out of him and shoved in harder than before. The motion carried him forward into Tater’s lap even more and both men groaned as he took the cock deeper into his mouth. She didn’t let up. She fucked into him over and over, delighting in the moans from Shitty and the incoherent rambling from Alexei. 

“You both look so good,” she gasped out, her eyes darting back to the mirror. The vibrations were building her orgasm now, she could feel it in the pit of her stomach and she sped up her thrusts, nudging the bullet against her clit faster as she did. 

Her orgasm rose up and rocketed through her fiercely, curling her toes and throwing her head back. She tried to keep up the pace but had to reach down to turn off her bullet. She would like another but she needed a break for a moment. 

Instead she focused on the boys. 

Shitty seemed to be letting the force of the thrusts carry him on and off of Tater’s cock. He was moaning and pressing back into her cock as he was shoved back and forth. She stole another glance at them in the mirror.

“Close,” gasped Tater. 

She could see him barely holding on. She needed to check in with Shits. 

“Are you close, Shitty? You gonna come all full like this?” Two taps. “That’s okay, babe, you get Tater off and I’ll help you, okay?” One tap. She kept fucking him shallowly, enough to keep the motion going for Tater on the other end, and after another few more thrusts, Tater came with a shout and more russian swearing, moving back almost immediately. 

“Sensitive,” he said apologetically, flopping backwards onto the pillows. 

Shitty propped himself back on his hands and pressed back into her strap again. “Lards, I need you, touch me, please, I need it.” His voice was hoarse and it was possibly the hottest thing ever. 

“I’ve got you,” she promised, leaning over his back and trying to keep her shallow thrusts going as she wrapped her hand around his dick and began to jerk him off in time with the thrusts. 

“Yes!” Shitty shouted. “Like that!”

It only took a few strokes more before he was coming all over her hand and the sheets below him. He collapsed down again to his elbows and panted. 

“Look at you, Shitty,” Lardo said quietly. Shitty turned and met her eyes in the mirror before taking in his own debauched appearance. He blushed darker than the exertion had already made him and he seemed to preen under the attention. “You look amazing,” she whispered. And yeah, that was definitely pride. She’d have to explore that later.

She let him bask in it a moment longer before pulling her strap from him and helping him clean up. Tater tucked away the lube and threw out the condom wrapper, and soon the three of them were cuddled together on the bed again, clean sheets and tired bodies. 

“Thanks for joining us, Tater,” Lardo said quietly. “Did you enjoy yourself?”

“Da,” Tater said. “Very much. Thank you for invite me. Am very glad you did.”

“Maybe we’ll do this again another time? New fantasy?” she offered.

“Yes, please,” Shitty murmured, nearly asleep between the pair of them again. Lardo kissed his temple and snuggled in further for a little post-orgasm nap. Tater happily nuzzled into the other side and soon all three were fast asleep.


	5. Shotgunning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: NurseyDex  
Tags/CW: shotgunning, weed, sex while high, sex before feelings, friends with benefits, anal sex, friends with benefits to boyfriends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <strike>what are these emotions doing in my porn</strike>

Dex opened the door to Nursey, holding up his pipe and a baggie of green and grinning. 

“Semester’s over, Poindexter, you still wanna?”

Dex grinned. “Yeah, alright.” He stood aside. It wasn’t the first time he and Nursey had gotten high together but it had been a while. Dex didn’t like to get high much during the season or even the school year, but in that sweet gap between finals ending and the seniors graduating, it sounded perfect.

He also thought it might end in some orgasms which sounded like exactly what he needed after the exam this morning. It wouldn’t be the first time for that either, but it had been a while since that had happened, too. 

He sat on the edge of his bed and Nursey settled in beside him. “You want first?” 

“You can have first,” Dex shrugged. He watched Nursey’s fingers as he packed and lit the pipe and brought it to his lips, taking a deep inhale and holding it, his eyes flickering closed briefly. He handed it to Dex as he blew out the smoke in unsuccessful rings. 

“Weak,” Dex chirped, before taking his own hit. Nursey watched his lips intently as he blew out two rings. He moved to hand the pipe back but Nursey was still staring at his mouth. “See something you like, Nurse?”

“Take another,” Nursey said. Dex grinned slowly and put the pipe to his lips again, sparking the lighter to relight it. Nursey leaned in and Dex happily pressed his lips to his and gently blew the smoke into Nursey’s mouth. 

Nursey groaned as he inhaled and the sound went right to Dex’s dick. 

“Now you,” he murmured, holding the pipe to Nursey’s lips and leaning in to shotgun it back. Breathing it in was somehow even hotter than the first shotgun had been and he moaned into Nursey’s mouth. 

They traded it back and forth a few more times, each time joining lips long enough to blow the smoke back to each other and Dex felt the high much sooner than usual. In addition, Dex’s pants were starting to get uncomfortably tight. 

“Nurse.” The word was charged.

“Yeah,” Nursey agreed, the tension between them finally cresting as Nursey whipped off his shirt and reached for Dex’s. 

“Wait.”

Nursey withdrew his hands immediately. “Sorry, I thought--”

“No, you thought right, we just gotta put this down first,” he waved the pipe between them, taking one final hit before letting it go out and setting it aside. He shotgunned that one into Nursey’s eager mouth, too, before he let himself be divested of his shirt and climbed into Nursey’s lap. 

The haze of the weed hung sweetly around them, Dex having been largely unconcerned with ventilation when he built the bungalow, and he felt his limbs start to float as they made out. 

“What’d’ya want?” Nursey mumbled against his lips. 

Dex hummed and trailed kisses down Nursey’s neck. “Want you t’fuck me.” 

Nursey groaned. “Yeah.”

Dex’d take that for enthusiastic consent. He swung off Nursey’s lap and dug a glove, condom, and lube out of the bedside table before returning to the bed. Nursey had picked up the pipe and lit it once more, taking a drag and setting it gently down so no embers would spill. Dex locked his lips back onto Nursey’s and breathed in the smoke again. 

“Fuck, Dex,” Nursey said when they broke apart again. He pressed Dex into the bed and finally unbuttoned his pants, carefully sliding the zipper over Dex’s erection. When Dex was naked below him, Nursey leaned over for one more filthy kiss before snatching up the glove and lube from where Dex had left them. 

Dex let his knees be pushed up and out of the way and then watched as Nursey lubed his gloved hand and reached down. The first touch buzzed through Dex in a way that only sex while high could do. 

When Nursey pressed in, he made a noise of surprise. “You been touching yourself, Dexy?”

“Maybe,” Dex admitted. “I was a bit on edge.”

“Did it help?” he asked as he began to thrust one finger in. 

“Some.”

“You can always text me, Poindexter,” he chirped, adding a second finger.

“Don’t say shit like that, Nurse, I may take you up on it.” Dex panted into the heat between them.

“Maybe I want you to,” Nursey said, adding a third easily. He really was still quite loose.

“Maybe I will,” Dex said, wiggling back onto the fingers. “Right now, you should fuck me.”

“That I will definitely do.” Nursey withdrew his fingers and stripped the glove from his hand, before putting on the condom and lubing that up instead. “Like this?” 

Dex stretched his legs out and wrapped them around Nursey’s lower back, pulling him close. “Just like this.”

Nursey pressed into him in one smooth motion and Dex felt the air leave his lungs in a rush. He clutched onto Nursey’s arms as he adjusted to being full of Nursey. This is what he had been missing earlier, this feeling of being surrounded and full at the same time. He couldn’t find that with just his fingers. 

Okay, maybe it was the high, too. Still, he was enjoying it. 

“Okay,” he said, and Nursey immediately began to thrust. Shallowly at first, then building up speed and depth, he fucked Dex into the mattress just like he wanted. He reached his head up and pulled Nursey back into a deep, filthy kiss, drawing out moans as he bit at Nursey’s lip and dug his fingers into his bicep. 

He felt hazing and he felt good and he wanted to live in this moment forever. 

“I want to live in this moment forever,” he said. 

Nursey barked out a laugh. “I’m not gonna last much longer but I’ll see what I can do.”

And then that sounded like a much better idea. “Fuck, yes, come in me, I wanna come, Nursey!”

“Shh, I got your back,” Nursey said, shifting his weight to take Dex in hand as well, stroking him in time with his thrusts. The orgasm built up slowly, mirroring his hazing mind, but soon he was riding the edge. 

“Kiss me,” he gasped and Nursey curled over him awkwardly to kiss Dex again. The moment their lips touched, Dex was coming. Nursey worked him through his orgasm and thrust a few more times before he was coming too. 

After they cleaned up, they floated easily through their joint highs of weed and orgasm and jumped from topic to topic, lying sprawled on Dex’s bed. After a while, Dex remembered something Nursey had said in the heat of the moment. 

“Did you mean it?”

“Mean what?” Nursey mused, turning to look at him instead of the ceiling. 

“That you want me to text you. That you want to… yeah.”

“Course I meant it, Poindexter. You can always text me. I love hanging with you. And... yeah.”

Dex snorted a laugh at their inability to put it into words. He wanted words but wasn’t sure how to ask it. Nursey got it, though, and opened his mouth to speak again.

“You wanna, like, date? Or whatever?” Nursey asked.

Dex stared at him. He did. He really did. But he couldn’t believe it was happening. He had figured they’d maybe officially become friends with benefits or whatever this occasional sex was. Just more often. Not dating. “Seriously?”

Nursey’s face shuttered. “Chill, we don’t have to, we can just do this, I like this, I’m gonna go--” He sat up and reached for his pants.

“Nurse, wait!” Dex shot up after him. “That wasn’t what I meant! I didn’t think you’d want that, is all. I like that you do, though.”

“So, is that a yes?” 

“Yeah, it’s a yes. Now get back down here and cuddle me through the rest of our post-coital buzz,” Dex teased, tugging gently on Nursey’s wrist. 

“Chill.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> everyone in the Haus is in love, okay? some of them take a minute to figure it out. also, if y'all have a pairing you wanna see, especially a rarepair, that involves someone who lives in the Haus, leave it in comments. I'll do what I can.


	6. Corset | Biting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Chowder/Farmer  
Tags/CW: costume party, corset, biting, sex marks, vaginal sex, restraining (hands)  
Warning for Cait having slight problems breathing in the corset but they get it off pretty quick

“I have no idea why this costume needed a full corset but I’m so glad it did,” Chris gasped out against Caitlin’s lips. 

“It didn’t,” she gasped back. “I added it.” She kissed him again and he moaned. 

The corset had hugged her body in all the right ways and had been driving him crazy all night at the Volleyball party. Her breasts sat proudly at the top and her waist was pulled tight before it flared out for the full skirt. 

He skimmed his hands down her hips and rucked up the skirt to grab her ass. She gasped and he could feel her breath catch. 

“Is it hard to breathe in?”

“Yeah, it’s a real corset,” she explained, breathing shallowly but not pulling away from his hands. 

“Not very good for fighting crime in, Wonder Woman,” Chris chirped. 

“No, but it’s excellent for seducing you in,” she winked. 

“Well, I think it’s safe to say it worked,” he grinned, leaning in to kiss her again. 

When they broke apart a few moments later, Cait was definitely having trouble breathing. 

“Think it’s time to take this off,” she laughed. 

“Show me how?”

She walked him through the process of loosening each grommet of the lacings so he could unlace it and release her from the red satin. When it finally fell away, the skin beneath it was marked with imprints from the boning and laces. 

“Holy shit,” he breathed.

“What?” she turned her face over her shoulder trying to look at her own skin. 

“It left marks in your skin.”

Cait hummed. “You like that?”

He did, but there was something else about it getting him excited that he couldn’t quite place.

“Chris?” She turned and he saw that her breasts had also been printed with marks from the boning seams. He reached out and traced the lines and Caitlin shivered. 

“I want them,” he whispered, finally putting his finger on what he liked so much. 

Caitlin smiled slow and sure. “Well, this corset won’t fit you, but I can mark you up if you want, baby.”

“Oh fuck yes,” he gasped. She grinned and reached for his shirt, yanking it over his head and running her hands over his chest. 

“What do you want, baby? You want the lines? You want me to scratch you up?”

“No,” he gasped out at the teasing sensation of her nails on his skin, not hard enough to scratch yet. He tried to explain. “Want the imprint.” 

Caitlin’s eyes widened and she pressed him back on the bed, her skirt flaring out around her as she straddled his hips. “You want me to bite you, Chris? You want me to press into you and leave my mark on you?”

The words shot through his body like pure adrenaline. “Yes!” he shouted. She leaned down and ran her hands up his arms, pressing them into the bed by his wrists. He squirmed for a moment just to feel how strongly she held him, then cried out as her teeth sunk into his shoulder. 

She leaned back to inspect her handiwork and nodded approvingly before moving over to mirror her mark on the other shoulder. Chris tilted his head out of the way automatically to give her more room. She soothed the mark with her tongue before surging back up to kiss him again. 

“How do they look?” Chris asked when they broke apart. 

“They look amazing, babe. I wanna do your back. Can I?”

Chris moaned. “Yes, please, mark me up, Cait.” He rolled onto his stomach and rested his cheek on his arms. Above him, Cait ran her hands along the unblemished skin quickly before sinking her teeth into the meat of his trapezoid. Chris gasped with the pain even as he rutted against the bed. 

“Stop it, I have plans for that,” Cait chided, slapping his hip gently. He tried to be still but still squirmed. 

Cait added three more marks to his back, two on either side of his spine. He could feel them when he moved beneath her. Finally, she swung her leg off of him and he turned to look at her. 

She was quickly shimmying out of her skirt beside the bed so he joined her and stripped off his pants. The marks from the corset didn’t look as angry now but they still stood out prettily on her brown skin as she climbed back on top of him, both now blessedly naked. 

She rolled a condom on and slid onto him, digging her fingers into his pecs as she settled into place. Her hips started rolling almost immediately, leaving Chris struggling to catch up to her rhythm. 

“Cait, fuck, more,” Chris gasped between thrusts. 

She curled over and bit at his pec, leaving a mark there as well before soothing it with her tongue and moving to the other side. Her rhythm barely faltered as she worked and Chris felt himself racing to the edge too fast. 

“I’m gonna, I’m close, Cait, fuck!” He thrust one last time and came into the condom as she finished the last mark. 

She tucked a hand between her legs and rolled her hips a few more times before she came on him. 

After, they examined the marks in the bathroom mirror and Cait hummed approvingly. “I think I like marking you up.”

“I think I like you marking me up,” Chris agreed, turning to kiss her again. He knew he would get fined for it but he didn’t care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holster: chowder, you know i have to fine you but DAYUM GET IT


	7. Praise-kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: shitty/lardo  
Tags: kink negotiation, gag, mild bondage, cock-riding, praise, praise-kink, dirty talk, multiple orgasms, vaginal penetration, vaginal orgasm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops I wrote 1300 words of dirty talking Lardo

“I noticed something, when we were with Alexei,” Lardo mused when she was cuddling with Shitty one evening. 

“Hmm? What’s that?”

“You have a bit of a praise kink.” She tapped him on the nose. 

“What? No I don’t,” Shitty huffed. 

“Really? So me telling you how hot you were and how well you were taking our cocks didn’t make you all flustered? I was imagining that?”

Shitty blushed. “Okay I liked that.”

“You like to talk so much I didn’t notice it, but now it’s so obvious. You couldn’t talk with Tater’s cock in your mouth and I was feeling talkative that night and there it was. A pretty little praise kink.”

“I like making you feel good, I like being good at that. And I like when you tell me I’m making you feel good.”

“But you also like to run your mouth,” she chirped. 

“Maybe,” Shitty chuckled. 

“What if I gagged you?” 

Shitty choked on his own spit. “What?”

She shrugged. “Just an idea.”

“You’d like that?”

“Maybe. Would you?”

“I think I would,” Shitty said. “If it was you.”

Lardo nodded. This all made sense and painted quite a pretty picture in her head. 

“I think you would, too. I think you’d like it if I tied you to the headboard, gagged you, rode you, and told you just how good you felt inside me.” She grinned as she felt his boner swell against her hip. 

“Fuck, Lards, where did that all come from?” Shitty shifted awkwardly, but Lardo pulled him closer. 

“Do you want that?” She looked in his eyes, pupils blown wide and cheeks pink. 

“ _ Yes _ , fuck yes.”

“Now?” She raised an eyebrow. 

Shitty swallowed hard. “Yes.”

She grinned. He always insisted they start any scene with clear and verbal consent, even if it was just a slight restraint or a new position, but right now she was glad for the practice she had in it. This wasn’t just one thing, it was three. Or was it four? Regardless. She needed to know he was really on board. 

“Strip,” she demanded, and Shitty wiggled out of his pyjama pants, the only clothes he was wearing. She stripped her own shirt as she crossed to her dresser to get out some rope and a silk scarf. Holding it out she nodded. That should do. 

Shitty was sitting on the bed when she turned around, his boner sitting proudly in his lap. She approached him and kissed him deeply for a long minute. 

“Lie back, babe.” She wound his wrists in the soft rope and secured them to the headboard. “Good?”

He tugged on them slightly before nodding. “Yeah, good.” 

She kissed him once again. 

“Can you snap your fingers like that?” 

He could, the sound loud in the quiet room. 

“That’s your safe word, then, okay?”

“Okay.” 

Next she folded the scarf into a triangle and then over until it was a thin strip of fabric, thicker in the middle. 

“Lift your head, baby.” She tucked the scarf into his mouth and pulled it taught around his head without tying it just yet. “Good?” 

He gave a slight nod and she tied it behind his head securely. He laid down and nodded again, showing he was comfortable. 

“So good for me, baby,” she crooned. 

Shitty whimpered.

Lardo stood from the bed and slipped out of her underwear at last before moving to straddle his thighs. She wrapped her hand around him and a whine sounded from behind the gag. 

“You look so pretty like this, Shits. Laid out on my bed for me to use as I like? Can’t even talk back. Just laid out for me like a good boy. A good  _ toy _ , even.”

Shitty whined and tried to thrust up into her hand but her weight on his thighs held him down. 

“Not yet, babe. Be patient.” 

He stilled, though his chest still heaved with his breath. 

“Good.” She was still slowly stroking him, teasing more than actually trying to get him off. “You are so very good for me, always. You try so hard. You always make sure I’m taken care of, even when I’m topping you. Do you know how that makes me feel, baby?”

He shook his head and she smiled as she continued. 

“It makes me feel so loved, Shits. Makes me feel like there’s no where else you’d rather be than there with me in that moment. No one else you’d rather pleasure, unless I ask for it, of course.” 

She raised up on her knees and reached for the condom on the bedside table. As she ripped it open and rolled it on, she kept talking. 

“You were so good with Alexei. He was so big, wasn’t he? And you took it all. You took it all so well, Shits. Mouth made for sucking dick. Ass made for pounding with my strap. And cock made for riding.” As she said the last word, she slid onto him in with one movement. 

He bucked wildly under her, his gag turning wet where he was salivating through it and his hands straining against the ropes. But his eyes were pure arousal. 

She began to rock her hips. “God you fill me up so good. Such a good cock you have, baby. The perfect size to fill me up and make me feel good. And you love to make me feel good, don’t you?”

He nodded furiously and she reached out to caress his cheek. Her hips stuttered as she adjusted back to upright and found her g-spot. 

“I know you do. You do everything you can to pleasure me. You are such a passionate lover, Shitty. You give your best every time we’re together. So good to me.” 

Shitty’s shallow thrusts were beginning to get erratic and she could see he was hanging on by his fingernails. 

“You’re rough when I need it and gentle when I don’t. You give me the most amazing orgasms. I’m about to have one right now, just from riding your beautiful cock.” She paused to gasp a couple of deep breaths as her orgasm built inside her. “Can you feel it, baby? Can you feel how close I am? How hot this is to me? I’m gonna come on just your pretty cock—,” she gasped again as her orgasm rolled over her. She didn’t pause, though, rolling her hips faster chasing a second orgasm and to bring Shitty off, too. 

“Did you feel that, Shitty? Did you feel how much you worked me up? How much your body turns me on? How much I like getting my pleasure from it?”

He nodded again and whined around the soaking wet gag. 

“I want another, baby,” she gasped out. “And I want you to come with me this time, okay?” 

Shitty responded by pulling her into an even faster rhythm and only a minute later she was coming again as he came deep inside her. 

As soon as she could feel her toes again, she rocked forward off his dick, holding the base to keep the condom in place, and pulled the gag from his mouth to kiss him deeply. 

When she released him he swore. “Fuck, Lards. Who knew you had  _ that _ in you?”

“I’m full of surprises,” she winked, reaching up to untie his wrists. 

When he was free, she rubbed lotion into the abused skin, but the ropes were good quality and hadn’t rubbed him raw. Lardo gave him a Gatorade from her mini fridge and pulled on her own pair of pyjamas after she helped into his. Then she tucked herself around him in the bed and ran her fingers through his hair as they both came down. 

“Thank you,” Shitty whispered. “I liked that.”

“You’re welcome, baby,” she whispered back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am trying to keep these all in the same universe. May not succeed but that’s the goal.


	8. Fisting | Angry Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: zimbits  
Tags/CW: fisting, anal fingering, rough sex, overstimulation, sadism/masochism, spanking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is late but life happens. It’s here now. It’s less “angry” and more “rough” but I left it because it’s about as angry as these saps get.

“You know I love you, don’t you sweetpea?”

“Yes, Bits,” Jack choked out from his position on his knees.

Bitty slapped his ass. “Good. Because I intend to fuck you tonight like I don’t.”

Jack whined and pushed his hips back towards Bitty, which earned him another slap. 

“None of that, now. I’ll fuck you when I’m good and ready.”

Jack held back another whimper, forcing himself to remain still and listening carefully for the sounds of Bitty preparing. A snap of latex. A click of the lube cap. The wet sound of the two things coming together. 

This time the whine did escape him as Bitty touched him with one gloved finger. He circled his hole slowly, teasing, before thrusting in suddenly. 

Jack gasped. 

“Don’t sound so shocked, sweetpea. I did warn you,” Bitty said from behind him. 

“Yes, Bitty,” was all Jack could say. 

He only got half a minute of the rough thrusts before Bitty was lubing and inserting another finger. 

“Bits,” Jack gasped, begged, he didn’t know. He just knew it hurt so good. Bitty gave him longer with two fingers, fucking him with rapid, brutal strokes, but as soon as Jack was feeling less stretch and more full, Bitty added the third. 

“That’s right, you take it.”

The words shot through him like fire and ice and he keened softly. Bitty fucked him with three fingers the longest of them all, working him deep and quickly. The sting finally faded and he forced his body to relax, knowing what was coming. Bitty could feel he was ready. 

“It’s time for more, sweetpea. You’re going to take it and you’re not going to make a sound. You’re just going to take it.”

Jack’s cock twitched in anticipation where it hung heavy beneath him as he swallowed down another moan. 

Another click. Another lubed finger pressing against his stretched rim. Jack forced his body to relax. Begged it to cooperate. And then, there it was. That fourth finger, slipped in alongside the others. 

He could hear Bitty swearing above him and wondered how he looked. He wondered if he could take it all. He wanted to. He wanted to  _ so bad _ . 

Bitty thrust shallowly with the four fingers, not able to move much with them curled in on each other. Each thrust put stars in Jack’s vision though, and he loved it. He loved being full like this. 

“ _ Câlice, _ it’s so much,” he gasped out. Tears were starting to escape from his eyes but he still wanted more. 

Bitty slapped his ass. “I told you not to speak.”

Fuck. Jack nodded obediently. 

“It is so much though, isn’t it? But you are gonna take more, aren’t you, sweetpea?”

Jack remembered this time and only nodded. Bitty’s voice was strained and Jack wondered if he was touching himself while he fucked Jack.

“You’re gonna take my hand and you’re going to like it. Because you are just begging for it, aren’t you, sweetpea? You want to be so full you can’t speak. So full all you can feel is my hand.”

Jack whimpered and Bitty slapped his ass again. The cheek felt hot from the abuse. 

“I’m going to let you talk again but you have to be good for me, alright sweetpea? I want you to tell me how it feels. I want you to cry with it. How it feels to be stuffed full like this. How it hurts.”

Jack was overwhelmed just from the words and wasn’t sure how to respond. When he didn’t say anything, though, Bitty slapped him again. 

“Answer me, Jack.”

“Yes, Bitty!”

“Yes, what?”

“Yes, I’ll tell you how it feels!” Each word felt punched out of him, even though Bitty was barely thrusting at all. 

Finally, Bitty adjusted behind him and more lube trickled down over his ass. Remembering he had permission to make noise again, Jack let out a moan at the sensation. 

And then Bitty pushed. Jack could feel his rim stretching impossibly wide and felt tears stream down his face before Bitty’s knuckles pressed inside and his hand slid home. 

“ _ Tabarnak _ , Bits, it’s so much.” 

His rim was trying desperately to close but Bitty’s wrist was in the way. His wrist! 

“I love your hands, Bits,” Jack gasped out as they sat in the frozen tableau, Bitty waiting for him to be ready for the last step. He really did, too. They were magic and right now one was  _ inside _ him. It was possibly the best thing ever. 

“That’s not a feeling, sweetpea.” Bitty slapped him with his free hand.

Jack gasped in pain as the slap reverberated through his body where Bitty’s hand was buried. 

“It feels… deep. It feels like… you’re reaching inside me and touching my heart.”

“Sap,” Bitty said fondly. “I think you’re ready if you’re getting sappy on me.”

Jack whined again as Bitty slowly curled his fingers deep inside him, forming a fist. He sobbed out a cry of pain and pleasure combined as Bitty’s fingers rubbed against his prostate and stretched him even more. 

“Bitty, I can’t, I can’t do it,” he sobbed. He was so overwhelmed and so full and Bitty’s knuckles were still pressed up against his prostate and he couldn’t take any more.

“Are you safewording, Jack?”

“No!” He shouted immediately. He didn’t want it to stop he just wanted… he just needed…”

“Please move,” he gasped finally. “I need you to move. Please.”

“Alright, sweetpea.” Bitty’s fist began to shallowly thrust in and out of him, brushing back and forth against that too-tender spot deep inside him. His orgasm was being pulled from him whether he liked it or not and he honestly didn’t know anymore. He just needed to  _ come _ . 

“Bitty, I have to… I need… please let me come. Please Bits.”

“Alright, since you were so good,” Bitty said, reaching around and wrapping his cock with his clean hand. Jack loved that hand, too, and after only a few strokes he was coming onto the sheet beneath him. 

His vision whited out as he came, the feeling of fullness pushing him so far past where he had ever been before and he was  _ gone _ .

He didn’t remember Bitty withdrawing or cleaning him up later when he thought back to it, only realizing he could open his eyes when he was safely wrapped up in Bitty’s arms afterwards. 

“Hi,” he croaked.

“Hi, sweetpea. You were so good.”

“I really do love your hands,” Jack said. It was all he could think of in the moment. 

Bitty laughed, carefree and beautiful, and Jack smiled, drifting off for a nap. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll catch up soon, I’m just gonna be behind for a couple days while I finish a work project. sorry y’all.


	9. Titfucking | Sthenolagnia (Strength/Muscles) | Bondage | Lingerie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Lardo/Ransom/Holster  
Tags/CW: pre-negotiated kink, Titfucking, Sthenolagnia (Strength/Muscles), Bondage, Lingerie, threesome, overstimulation, wall sex, vaginal sex, anal sex, vaginal fingering, cunnilingus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I said I was going to bed but instead I wrote 2k of Lardo getting fucked nine ways to Sunday by her two best friends. Whoops! Also, somehow managed to fit all 4 kinks in this one. Enjoy!

Shitty was great. An amazing lover, gentle and caring, even if he was a mouthy bottom, but she was very glad Ransom and Holster had agreed to this little scene. 

Well, “little” maybe wasn’t the right word. The whole point was that that were both huge. 

She had a few things she wanted from the evening and the boys had been amenable to most of it. Mostly, she wanted to be passed between them and used a little. Lardo would hopefully not touch the ground at all in the hours to come. She would move if directed but she wanted them to lead and her to follow. To move her themselves. And she trusted them, intrinsically, so she wasn’t worried about them hurting her, though of course they had set up a safe word just in case.

The arrangement was that she would be dressed up, tied up, and left as a present in the attic by Shitty, in exchange for deets of course. Which was where she found herself now. 

She was wearing a lace body suit that hid nothing at all and looked gorgeous against her skin, if she did say so. They had pulled Holster’s mattress off the bottom bunk and positioned it in the middle of the room, which was where Shitty had left her. Her ankles were bound where they were tucked underneath her on the bed and her wrists were tied together in her lap. All of the knots had been made to be easily removed when the boys wanted her unbound. 

They had finalized rules in her room before Shitty took her upstairs to prepare, and now he was going to fetch them. She would be shared between the two men as they pleased, while still being respected. It was the best of both worlds. 

When they crested the top of the attic stairs, both boys stopped in their tracks and stared. Lardo tried not to smirk. She knew she looked good. 

“Holy shit, Lards.”

“You look amazing.”

“Hi, boys.” 

They had considered role play but decided in the end to just let it be what it was. Three attractive friends fulfilling each other’s fantasies. She preferred it this way, nothing in the way of them enjoying themselves. 

“Damn but you look good in lace,” Ransom said as he crossed the room to her, stripping his shirt as he slid onto the mattress beside her. They had clearly been excited before coming upstairs because both men were hard in their pants. 

Ransom reached out and ran a finger down her chest, the bodysuit accentuating her small bust and leaving her cleavage open to the air down to where her bra band usually sat. 

She shivered slightly as he traced over the skin, relishing the touch. “On your back first, don’t you think, Holtzy?” 

Holster must have agreed because Ransom eased her back and helped her swing her bound wrists above her head. He stripped his pants too and then straddled her stomach, his erection nudging at her breasts before he pressed it down into her cleavage. 

“Little help, Holtz?”

A second large pair of hands reached over her and covered her breasts, pushing them closer together over Ransom. He idly thumbed at her nipples as he held her. 

Ransom began to thrust between them, swearing quietly until Holster pulled him into a kiss over her. She watched them even as she focused on the feeling of being held down so securely by the pair of them. 

Holster wasn’t really holding her down but the quiet strength in his arms was obvious. Ransom’s powerful thighs were clearly straining where they straddled her and she watched them eagerly. 

The way Holster was teasing her nipples, almost absent-mindedly as he made out with Ransom, was only heightening the sensations. 

“Too close,” Ransom gasped out pulling away and sitting back on his heels. “Tag, Holtzy.”

Laredo’s cleavage was sweaty and sticky with precum but she only had a minute to think about it before Holster had scooped her up bridal style. He had also gotten naked while Ransom had been fucking her breasts apparently, and was also fully hard. 

Holster was untying her bounds as they walked but the way he was holding her felt like she was still _ his _ so she didn’t mind at all. He walked them towards a wall and swung her to face him, where she quickly caught on and wrapped her legs around his waist. 

He leaned in to kiss her, too, and she could taste him and Ransom both in the kiss. He slid one hand down her back and grabbed her ass, which was when she realized he was holding her up with one arm. 

Hot. 

She whined into the kiss and Holster smiled. “You like a little man-handling, don’t you, Lards? That’s alright, I’ve got you.” And with that he ripped open the snaps at the crotch of the body suit and pressed her against the wall as he pressed a finger inside her. 

“Yeah you like this,” he murmured. She knew she was already incredibly wet, because, yes, she did like the man-handling. It was a lot of the appeal of the evening they had planned. He pressed a second finger in and began to pump in and out, adding his thumb brushing against her clit after the first few. 

She squirmed but found she was secure where she was pinned between his muscular chest and the wall. The restriction only served to turn her on more. 

“I think she should get an orgasm for how good she’s being. Take the edge off a little. What do you think, Rans? And then I think you’ll fuck her against this wall.”

Lardo and Ransom groaned in unison and Holster sped up his thrusts, stimulating her g-spot and clit together on most of them, and soon she was riding the edge. 

She knew her first orgasm would come up fast because she was so on edge, but it still took her by surprise. It shook through her like an earthquake and she knew it Holster hadn’t been holding her up she would have fallen over. 

“Condom?” Holster said when she had recovered. 

“Check,” Ransom confirmed. Lardo looked down and confirmed as well. Then she was being passed to Ransom, still loose from her orgasm and he was pressing her back against the wall and pushing into her. An aftershock zapped through her as she melted into the new hold. Ransom was opting for holding her by the hips and thrusting up into her, sliding her a couple of inches up and down the wall with each thrust. 

It wasn’t enough for a second orgasm, she’d need some more stimulation for it she was sure, but she knew she was getting wet again in anticipation. Ransom grunted as he bounced her up and down. 

“She’s so pliable,” he gasped out to Holster. “So easy to hold, too. Just two handfuls of ass and I’ve got her whole weight.”

Lardo felt another bolt of arousal shoot through her. She was there to bring pleasure and she was doing it. 

“Wanna fuck you while you fuck her,” Ransom said next and Lardo nearly came again. 

“Hell yeah,” Holster agreed. Ransom turned without withdrawing and walked them back to the mattress. He pulled her off his dick and tossed her onto the mattress where she bounced gently. 

The boys made out again, hot and heavy, and Lardo took stock of herself. She was sweaty and aroused and somehow still mostly wearing the lingerie. The bottom had been shoved up around her waist and one breast spilled out the deep plunge, but it was mostly still on. She decided not to fix or remove it. If they wanted it different, they could do it. 

Finally, they broke apart and Ransom slipped a condom onto Holster and a fresh one onto himself, before reaching around to Adam’s ass and withdrawing a silver plug. 

Holster whimpered as it left him but Ransom just nudged him down onto the mattress. “The sooner you fuck her, the sooner you’re full again, babe.”

Holster crawled up to Lardo and began to arrange her. He snagged a pillow from the floor and slid it under her hips. Her knees he folded up and out, before he took her wrists and pinned them over her head with one hand. His biceps hardly flexed at all and Lardo whined. 

“You like that, Lards? I knew you would. Gonna fuck you so good, Lardo.” Finally, he seemed happy with the arrangement and slid his dick into her. The angle he had put her hips at with the pillow was just right and she felt him hit that spot as he seated himself. 

“Please, Rans,” he whimpered. 

“I’ve got you,” Ransom promised, kneeling behind him and adjusting himself to thrust into Holster. Lardo felt the thrust as it pressed through Holster’s hips, causing him to thrust just a bit deeper and she cried out. 

“Touch me,” she begged. 

Holster did one better and closed his mouth over the nipple that had slipped from the bodysuit, sucking hard enough she knew it would be sore the next day but soothing it with his tongue after. As he worked it, Ransom began to thrust behind him and Holster matched him. Lardo began to few another orgasm building as the two men fucked her and Holster sucked her nipple half raw. She rolled her hips, desperate for another point of contact and Holster caught on. 

“Think you can hold your wrists here?” She nodded and he released them with a final press into the mattress, before using the hand to reach between them and find her clit once more. He rubbed as they fucked her and soon she was crying out again as she came for the second time. 

The boys weren’t done, though, and kept fucking her to the point she was nearly over-stimulated before Holster finally came and Ransom followed a few thrusts later. 

She squirmed as she tried to get relief from the sensation but it seemed they wanted something more. 

“I think she can come again, Rans. Look how much she’s squirming.”

“What do you think we should do, Holtz?”

“I think you should eat her out.”

Lardo shivered. Holster was still inside her, the two men not having yet pulled out, and she was so on edge that she didn’t know if she could take it. But they wanted to see her come again. So she would try. 

“Do you think she can sit on my face?” Ransom mused. 

Lardo shook her head. 

“I think she needs help with that,” Holster answered for her. Lardo finally felt him withdraw but he didn’t go far. He disposed of the condom and then lifted her shoulders up and sat behind her. He slid his arms around her torso and steadied her, half upright, as Ransom pushed her legs back up and laid down with his face between them. 

“Hold on, Lards,” Holster directed, and she clung to his forearms where they held her in. 

The first lick of Ransom’s tongue was almost agony, but as the final aftershocks of her orgasm faded, she enjoyed them more and more, until she was digging her fingers in to Holster’s arms and rolling her hips onto Ransom’s face. 

“More,” she gasped out. If they wanted to see a third orgasm, they would have to step it up. Her body was wrung out, tired from being turned on for so long and her two previous orgasms, and she was gonna need a little additional something. 

Holster adjust his hold on her and slid one giant hand into her body suit to the breast he had neglected earlier. Ransom, in turn, adjusted his hold on her hips to thrust his tongue deep inside her and nudged at her clit with his thumb once more. It was tender from before but very much on board with one last orgasm. She felt it building, slow and sweet like her third orgasms always were, and rolled her hips faster, chasing release. 

She dug her fingers into Holster’s arm as she came a third time, crying out in the weird pain-pleasure of an overstimulated body being brought to orgasm. She sobbed with relief as it shuddered through her. Ransom and Holster helped her all the way through it before gently releasing their various holds on her. She collapsed onto Holster’s chest and heaved deep breaths. 

“Holy shit,” she said at last. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shitty: so? how was it?  
Lardo: deets later. important question. do you think you can hold me up while you fuck me against a wall?  
Shitty: that good, huh?


	10. Hair Pulling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Ollie O'Meara/Pacer Wicks  
tags/cw: blowjob, hair-pulling, face-fucking, swallowing come, mild D/s tones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another kink from today was Bonds which this kinda fits because they are best bros and roommates but eh i didn't feel like it was kinky in that way. short today because i am sleepy and also behind a day but not gonna get to day 11 until tomorrow, sorry y'all.

“Oh my God, they were roommates,” Wicks teased. 

Ollie rolled his eyes as he set down the last box he had been hauling upstairs. Wicky was already starting to unpack their attic room, newly inherited from Ransom and Holster, and he was so excited, even if they didn’t have a bed yet and planned to cram onto an inflatable mattress tonight. 

Wicky wasn’t thinking that far ahead, though. He stood from the dresser he was filling and crossed to his boyfriend. “How do you think we should christen the room?”

“By finishing unpacking?” Ollie suggested with a smirk. 

“Not quite what I had in mind,” Wicky smirked back, sliding his fingers into Ollie’s hair and tugging a little. 

“Mmm, yeah, alright, you’ve convinced me,” he gave in. He hadn’t really been planning to put up a fight anyway. This was just what they did, teased until one gave in and demanded. But he hadn’t seen Pacer in weeks and he was weak. 

“Thought so.” With the fingers still in Ollie’s hair, he drew him in for a deep kiss. They had made out some when they first got to the Haus but the moving truck had to be returned by 2:00 so they didn’t have to dawdle. Now, it was back and they had the whole Haus to themselves.

Ollie slid his arms around Wicky’s waist and clung on as he melted against him. “Missed you,” he murmured between kisses. 

“Yeah? How much?” Pacer was still teasing, that little give and take they danced around whenever they had sex. 

“So much, babe, you don’t even know,” Ollie promised.

“Miss me so much you’ll go down on your knees for me?” There it was. What he wanted.

Ollie sunk to the floor. 

Wicky’s hands stayed in his hair the whole time and he felt them tighten as he stared down. He must be quite a sight because Pacer’s blue eyes were dark and his cheeks were pink. 

“You asked,” he reminded him. 

“So good to me,” Pacer sighed, running his fingers through Ollie’s hair. 

He ran his hands up his boyfriend’s thighs and nudged at his erection questioningly. Pacer flicked open the button of his shorts in answer. Ollie swatted his hands away and unzipped them, pulling him from his boxers and taking the head in his mouth. 

It had only been a few weeks since they’d done this, but the hand in his hair and the feel of his boyfriend’s cock on his tongue felt new all over again. They’d been together nearly three years but he would never get tired of this. He began by teasing with his tongue as he bobbed up and down, but he wanted more. 

He took hold of Pacer’s other hand and placed it in his hair as well, then returned his hands to Wicky’s thighs, bracing himself. 

“You sure, babe?” Wicky panted from above him. Ollie only squeezed his thighs in answer, but Pacer understood. He tightened his fingers in his hair and began to thrust into his mouth. Ollie relaxed his throat as much as he could and simply held on for the ride. 

“I’m not gonna last long, babe.” 

That was okay, Ollie wouldn’t either the minute Wicky touched him. He was so hard in his pants it was nearly painful. Sure enough, only a minute later, Wicky was coming in his mouth and Ollie swallowed it all down. 

“C’mere,” Wicky demanded, tugging on his hair again. Ollie stood as though the words directly controlled his muscles, so in tune with Wicky he couldn’t help it. He was drawn in for another deep kiss, Wicky chasing the taste of himself on his tongue, while he finally put his hand in Ollie’s pants. 

An embarrassingly short handjob later, he was coming in Wicky’s hand, held in place with the other hand in his hair.

When they were cleaned up and tucked back into their pants, Wicky moved to return to unpacking, but Ollie grabbed him. 

“You can just ask, you know.”

“I know. It’s fun, though, isn’t it?” 

“It is. But you can just ask sometimes.”

“Yeah?” Wicky said. “You’d like that?”

“I like everything about you, babe. Wanna make you feel good. Wanna know what you like.”

“I liked you on your knees, just now.”

“I liked you pulling my hair,” Ollie responded. 

“Later, I’d like you to fuck me,” Pacer added. 

“On an air mattress? Really?” Ollie chirped. 

“Tomorrow,” he amended, “I’d like you to fuck me.”

“I can do that.” He kissed him once more before swatting his butt playfully and starting to unpack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ollie and wicky deserved some smut, too. they just also need to work on their communication skills a little.  
also, omg thank you all for the kudos and comments! i'm not sure how "i'll just write a few kinktober prompts" turned into a 12k beast in only 10 days but i'm so glad y'all are enjoying it.


	11. Object Insertion | Cross-Dressing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Chowder/Farmer  
Tags/CW: cross-dressing, lingerie, corset, anal plug, semi-public kink   
(Chowder wears a plug and lingerie in public, all sex is in private)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> remember when chowder had a corset kink? it's back.

Chowder squirmed in his seat at the library but it did nothing to alleviate the pressure. In fact, it might have increased it. The plug nestled in his ass was pressing just right into his prostate and it was driving him crazy. He tried to take a deep breath but the corset hidden beneath his ubiquitous Sharks hoodie restricted it, all of which only served to make the panties he was wearing even more uncomfortable. 

He had been half hard for hours, ever since Cait had inserted a slim black plug, covered that with frilly lace panties, and then laced him into a corset. She had stood and admired him for a long minute before she let him put on his jeans and hoodie and head to the library together.

“Chris, stop fidgeting. The sooner you get that done the sooner we can head out.”

He stilled but couldn’t tear his eyes away from hers. This was doing things to her, too. 

“Right. Getting this done!” He returned his attention to his assignment and slowly but surely completed it. 

“Done!” he exclaimed an hour later. His erection had finally flagged but when he met Caitlin’s eyes again and saw the fire behind them, his dick was very quickly interested in the proceedings once more. His breath caught in his chest as she looked him up and down as though she wanted to strip him right here in the library. 

She snapped her laptop closed. “Let’s go.”

Chowder stuffed his things in his bag and followed her out of the library. He knew he was walking funny and only hoped they wouldn’t run into any of his teammates who might notice. As they walked back to the dorms, Caitlin slipped her hand into his back jeans pocket and squeezed proprietarily. 

“Hardly got any work done,” she murmured as they went. “Couldn’t stop watching you.”

“Caity,” Chris interrupted. He couldn’t handle any dirty talk right now, he was about to shake out of his skin. She squeezed his ass again but changed the subject. 

When they finally got into the dorm, she tossed her bag to the side, threw the deadbolt, and grabbed at his hoodie, pulling it quickly over his head. She helped him out of his pants with a little more care and then stepped back and looked him up and down slowly.

“Baby, you look amazing,” Caitlin said softly. 

The panties were no longer holding his erection inside them, fully hard as she stared. He squirmed under her gaze but she stopped him with a soft touch to his side. 

“Let me just look at you a minute, okay?”

“How do I look, Caity?” he asked, breathless. 

“Like you were wrapped up as a present to me and I get to unwrap you.” 

“Oh, wow.” It didn’t matter that she had wrapped him up herself, he felt like a present and so he was.

Cait reached out and trailed her fingers over the boning lines of the corset, skirting her fingers around where the head of his dick poked out of the satin. Chowder whimpered. 

“Patience, baby,” she soothed. “Turn around, lemme see that beautiful ass.”

He turned against the door and automatically raised his hands to brace against it. Cait ran her fingers over the frills at the band and then down the thong until her finger tapped against the plug still inside him. 

His hips jerked forward involuntarily. 

“Let’s get you on the bed, baby, you look like you’re about to fall over.” 

Chowder gratefully sat but whimpered with the plug moved inside him. 

“Lay back. Good,” she praised as he did, his head finding the pillow easily. “I think these might be completely ruined,” she teased, trailing a finger along the panties. 

“Caity, please,” he whined, balling his hands in the sheets. 

“Please what, baby? You want me to fuck you with your plug?” 

Chowder just moaned and finally, she peeled the panties from him and reached between his legs. His knees fell apart easily and she teased along the outside of the plug. 

“You look so pretty like this, baby, you were so good for me today, all dressed up with nowhere to go but back to my bed.” She took hold of the plug at last and pulled it the tiniest bit out before thrusting it back in again. “You can touch yourself, baby, just don’t get your beautiful corset all messy, okay? 

Chowder whined but immediately took hold of his cock as she continued to fuck him slowly with the plug that had been teasing him all afternoon. He matched his strokes to hers and was nearing the edge embarrassingly quickly. 

“Need more, Caitlin, please,” he moaned.

She sped up her pace and he matched it again, and soon he was coming into his hand and trying to keep it away from the corset as his whole body shook with the orgasm. 

When he recovered, Caity wiped him down gently and then moved to help him out of the corset. 

“You don’t want anything?” he murmured as she nudged him to the side. 

“Oh I took care of that, already, baby. You were so pretty writhing around that I didn’t wanna wait.”

“You sure? I could --” 

“I’m sure,” she finished loosening the corset and slid it from him. “I just want a cuddle with my beautiful boy.”

Chowder was all too happy to oblige.


	12. Rimming/Analingus | Costume

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Bitty/Ransom  
Tags/CW: rimming, mildly drunk sex, blow job, 69, deets, safe sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holy rarepair batman

“Bitty,” Ransom got his attention. “Can I talk to you?”

“Sure, hon,” Bitty smiled and followed him to the kitchen, ducking under the ‘SMH Only’ sign. 

“So, I’m not sure how to say this but I’m just drunk enough to just say it, so, I kinda want you to sit on my face.”

Bitty blinked. It wasn’t like he hadn’t thought about hooking up with Ransom, this whole team was incredibly hot, but he hadn’t expected it tonight. 

“Just how drunk are you?” he asked with a short laugh. He wouldn’t entertain it without making sure this was actual consent first.

“Just kinda buzzed. Just had a few beers, no tub juice. And Bits, your thighs in that thing, holy shit how did you expect to get through tonight without at least someone asking?”

Bitty looked down at his costume. It was just a cute little romper with a hood and bunny ears. He’d thought it was clever and cute, though clearly both Jack (he’d texted earlier) and Ransom found it rather attractive. He wasn’t complaining. 

“Well, thank you,” he forced out at last. He checked in with his own level of intoxication but he felt perfectly clear still. Ollie and Wicky were still getting the hang of the tub juice and he’d stayed away from it for the evening as well. “Okay, yeah, Why not?” 

“Swawesome,” Ransom grinned and led the way to the second floor, where Bitty invited him into his room. Soon enough, Ransom was stretched out on Bitty’s bed, shirtless, and very interested in watching Bitty slip out of the puck bunny costume. 

He made a stop at the nightstand to grab a dental dam. “Safety first,” he insisted, handing it to Ransom before he swung a leg over and sat on Ransom’s shoulders. 

Ransom grabbed at his hips and lifted them into place, not wasting any time. Bitty felt the press of latex against his ass and felt Ransom sigh. 

“Your ass is a work of art.”

“Less talking, more eating out,” Bitty teased. His thighs were tense with anticipation and he wanted that first lick. “Ahh!” 

Ransom chuckled against his ass as he went to town, licking around his rim until it fluttered and thrusting his tongue inside. 

“Fuck, Rans!” Bitty cried out. His thighs were really shaking, now, but Ransom had firm hold of his hips. “How are you so good at this?” he asked rhetorically. 

Ransom hummed under him and it reverberated through his ass. “Oh shit,” he swore as he fell forward, catching himself on Ransom’s chest. 

Now that he was leaned over, he was staring right at where Ransom’s dick was hard in his tight pants. He licked his lips. “Condom?” 

Ransom pulled away from his ass for a moment. “Where?”

“Nightstand drawer,” Bitty gasped out. Ransom fumbled around blindly until he found one and passed it up. 

Bitty leaned over, his dick leaving a sticky trail on Ransom’s chest now, and pulled his dick from the pants. He popped the condom in his mouth and leaned over, taking the head between his lips and rolling the condom on slowly as he took it down. Ransom groaned against his ass but he didn’t abandon his task, still fucking Bitty with his tongue. 

With the friction of skin on his dick and Ransom’s tongue in his ass, it wasn’t much longer before he was close. He pulled off Ransom to warn him and then he was coming on the other man’s chest, the mess smearing between them as his hips stuttered in his grasp. 

Ransom was still licking at him and Bitty took his dick back in his mouth, relishing the aftershocks and mild overstimulation as he brought Ransom over the edge, too, spilling into the condom with a grunt. 

“Excellent idea, Rans,” Bitty panted, climbing off of him. “You’re cool if I tell Jack, yeah?” 

“Course, I know the deal with you two. Kinda hot, actually, that you’ll tell Jack about me eating you out.”

“Hmm, yes it was hot. You can tell Holster, too. I don’t mind.”

“Cool. And hey, maybe we all do something sometime?” 

“I think I like the way your mind works, Justin Oluransi,” Bitty told him with a grin. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if y'all don't know what a dental damn is, it's just a big square sheet of latex handy for eating out partners safely. These two aren't regular partners so they use protection. be safe, y'all.


	13. Distracted Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Holsom  
Tags/CW: distraction, studying, anal sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> look i don't know what happened

“But I’m so horny!” Ransom whined. 

Holster raised his eyebrows, unimpressed. “You can get laid when you finish studying.”

“But I wanna get laid now. I’ll still study!” 

“You’re gonna study while I fuck you, Rans? Really?”

Ransom swallowed hard. “Um, that’s not what I meant but, yeah, alright.”

Holster blinked at him. Ransom stared at him for a moment before he seemed to decide to just go for it. 

“Come on, Holtzy, I need to study and I need to get laid, I’m not gonna be able to concentrate until I get off so I might as well do them at the same time!”

“How are you gonna focus on your ochem notes while I’m fucking you?”

“I’ll read aloud. My flashcards, I’ll read them aloud.”

Holster hummed. It did sound fun, and if it was a complete failure of a study tactic, well, it was just an hour, Ransom could study later. 

“Alright.”

“Really?” Ransom’s eyes lit up. 

Holster nodded with a laugh. “I don’t think it’ll work but yeah let’s try it. If only to get you to stop whining.”

Ransom dove for the lube and condoms and pressed them into Holster’s hand before stripping efficiently as Holster watched. 

“Less staring, more stripping, Birkholtz.”

Holster did as he was asked and stripped as well, sitting on the bed behind where Ransom had propped up on his knees and elbows, notecards in hand. 

“You start,” Holster said. 

Ransom looked down at the first card and began the read. “‘3 categories functional groups can be categorized into,’ those w/ C-C multiple bonds, those in which C forms a single bond with an e-negative atom, and those w/ C=O 2bl bond.”

Holster grinned and popped the lube cap open. Ransom shivered. 

“Keep studying, babe,” he directed, not quite touching him. 

Ransom flipped to the next card. “‘Alkanes are formed by,’ the overlap of C sp3 orbitals.”

Holster traced his rim with one lubed finger. 

“‘Alkanes are described as,’” Holster pressed his finger in. “Saturated hydrocarbons! ‘Why alkanes are hydrocarbons?’ because they contain only carbon and hydrogen.”

Slowly but surely, Ransom worked his way through the deck of cards and Holster had worked three fingers into his ass. He’d only had to remind him to stay on course once. But now it was time to see if he could stay focused while he got fucked. 

Holster pulled on his dick a few times to bring it to full hardness and rolled on the condom. Adding lube, he adjusted on the bed, lining up. 

“Keep going, Rans.”

“‘Constitutional isomers,’ are isomers whose atoms are connected differentlyyyy,” he trailed off in a groan as Holster seated fully inside him. Holster gave him a moment to see if he’d begin reading again and he picked it up on his own. “‘Straight-chain alkanes are named according to,’ the number of carbon on their C chain.”

Holster was impressed, honestly. He had expected Ransom to tap out long before now, but he was still reading and still pressing his hips back into Holster’s eagerly. 

“‘Alkyl group,’ is the partial structure that results from the removal of 1 Hydrogen from an alkane.”

He fucked into him harder, weirdly enjoying the fact that he wasn’t apparently paying attention to Holster at all. 

“‘How alkyl groups are named,’ is by replacing -ane with -yl.”

“Fuck Rans, how are you still reading.”

“Hanging on by my fucking fingernails, Holtz, fuck, harder, I’m not gonna last.”

Holster groaned and sped up. 

“‘N-alkyl group,’ formed by removal of an H atom from the end of a straight-chain alkane. Fuck, Holtz, fuck fuck fuck!”

Ransom shuddered and came beneath him and Holster followed a few thrusts later. 

When Holster got back with a wet rag, Ransom was falling asleep on his flashcards. 

“You’ve got more cards, Rans.”

“Nope it’s naptime now.”

“This was a terrible study strategy,” Holster laughed, crawling into bed to nap with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holster: How'd the exam go?  
Ransom: well, I was half hard the whole time but I think I got an A!
> 
> anyway go ahead and file this under their weirdest thing i've ever googled for pwp. source for the flashcards ([x](https://www.flashcardmachine.com/chapter-3organiccompoundsalkanesandtheirstereochem.html))


	14. Cunnilingus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Dex/Nursey/Chowder/Farmer  
Tags/CW: cunnilingus, vaginal sex, anal sex, ropes, bondage, birthday sex, Cait somehow dommes her boyfriends even while tied up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just really love polyfarms okay?

Caitlin had requested to be tied up and spoiled for her birthday, and as Dex sat back to admire his work, he was pretty proud of himself. 

Her knees were bent and secured thigh to calf with a row of five pretty knots, red rope stark against her skin. Her breasts had been tied into a harness and the remainder of the length spiraled up her arms to secure her wrists to the headboard. 

“What do you think?” He asked his boyfriends. They were wrapped up in each other lazily making out on the beanbag behind them. They had watched at first but had clearly gotten distracted. Chris already had a hickey. 

But at his question they got up and admired their girlfriend. She squirmed a little but looked pleased with herself. 

“Well?” She asked. 

“Amazing,” Chris breathed. He leaned down to kiss her, fondling one breast as he did; Cait moaned. 

“Touchy, babe?”

“Somebody better touch me soon,” she answered. “It’s my birthday. I was promised spoiling!”

Dex grinned and slid onto his stomach, burying his face in her crotch easily from where he had still knelt between her legs. 

“Oh!” Cait cried out and he could feel her squirm against the ropes as the bed moved. 

“You’re alright, Caity, we’ve got you,” Chris promised from her side. The sounds of kisses became apparent and Dex wondered where Nursey had gotten off to.

His question was answered a moment later by gentle hands pulling his away from Cait’s thighs and drawing them behind his back. Dex groaned as he felt a short length of rope wound around him as well and he rubbed against the bed in his boxers. 

“None of that, Dex,” Nursey scolded softly. “We’re here to take care of Caitlin. You did so good tying her up and now you’re going to eat her out until she cries, kay?” 

Dex groaned again in reply and redoubled his efforts, nudging his nose against her clit as he thrust his tongue into her. The ropes on his wrists kept him in place better than he expected, though maybe it was Nursey’s expectation that he would stay that kept him there more than anything. 

Nursey slid his hand into Dex’s hair and stroked and pulled gently as he worked and Dex had to keep himself from rutting against the bed again. 

As she got nearer to her first orgasm, she pulled away from Chris and began to pant and swear instead. Dex flicked his eyes up to see Chris latch his mouth onto one harnessed breast instead and felt another thrill at his work bringing joy to all of them. 

“Fuck, Dex! I’m gonna, fuck I’m gonna—!” Her hips jerked around him and he felt her thighs clench around his head as best as they could, tied as they were. 

Nursey helped him roll to the side and then covered him with his own body, kissing Dex so deeply he could barely keep up. “Good,” Nursey said when he finally broke away. 

Nursey looked up at Chowder. “What do you think we should do next, Chris? That wasn’t nearly enough spoiling.”

“No it wasn’t,” Chowder agreed. “I think she deserves much, much more.” 

“Stop teasing and somebody touch me!” Cait whined. 

“I’ve got you, Caity,” Nursey soothed, hovering over her and trailing his fingers along her lips before finding her clit and circling it slowly as he kissed her. 

Chris crawled down the bed and untied Dex, helping him sit. 

“Think she can taste herself in that kiss?” Chris asked him. Dex whined. “Derek kissed you and you ate her out. I bet she can. I wanna taste, too, Dex, can I?”

Dex didn’t bother with words, just pulled Chris into a kiss. No one had even kissed him yet that night and he was glad to be the focus of Chowder’s attention at last. He ran his hands over Chowder’s skin and relished the bite of Chris’s nails when they dug into his ass. 

“I think,” Chowder gasped, and Dex took the opportunity to trail wet kisses down his neck, “I think you deserve to be fucked for how well you tied up our Caity. What do you think of that, Will?”

Will bit into Chowder’s shoulder to show what he thought of that. Beside them, Cait tore her head away from Nursey’s to speak. “I wanna see it. Nursey, help me see it.”

Nursey grinned and found a discarded pillow to prop her head on so she could see over her forearm. When she was settled, Nursey slid between her legs and began to eat her out again. 

“Oh fuck!” She exclaimed, clearly not paying attention, her whole focus had been on Dex, who was staring back at her from hands and knees as Chowder began to gently prep him. 

“Hi Caity,” Dex grinned, trying to keep still. “You wanna see me get fucked, huh?”

“Yeah you look so good getting fucked, Will. Promise you’ll make extra noise for me tonight?”

“Anything for the birthday girl,” Dex grinned, before his mouth dropped open and his eyes fell closed at the feeling of Chowder’s finger breaching him. Remembering his promise, he didn’t hold back and let out a long, low moan. 

Beside him, Caitlin did the same, pulling against the ropes Will had tied. He keened and pushed against Chris’s fingers, eager to be full. 

“You ready for another, Dex?” Chris asked. He had gotten up to two fingers already, and Dex just wanted to be fucked. 

“Fuck me, Chris, don’t need another,” he panted. 

“Oh fuck yes, you want the burn, tonight, babe?” Cait asked, squirming against Nursey’s face. 

“Yeah, want the burn, wanna show Cait how good I can take it.” 

“Oh hell yes,” Chris cried out, withdrawing his fingers and opening the lube again.

Soon, the blunt head of Chowder’s dick was pressing against him and he pressed back onto it. “Oh mother of God!” Dex cried out, taking it in. “Fuck that’s good!” 

Caity was panting beside him. “Need more Der, please, more.”

He reached up from between her legs and pinched both nipples simultaneously, rolling them between his fingers, causing her to cry out again and throw her head back, coming again. 

Chris didn’t stop, though, fucking Dex as she writhed beside them, hissing when she got too sensitive and Nursey raised his head. He ran his hands along the ropes binding her legs until she recovered enough to speak again. Dex watched as she opened her eyes and looked back at Nursey . 

“Nursey. Want you to come in me.” 

“Oh Jesus,” Dex cried out, willing his body not to betray him at just the thought. 

“Dex,” she turned to him. “Want Chris to fuck you until he comes but then I want you to fuck me, too.” 

“Fuck, Caity are you trying to kill us all?”

“Just wanna enjoy myself. And I like getting fucked. And I think you deserve a good orgasm after all this beautiful rope work, don’t you, Derek?”

Derek agreed from between her legs where he was fumbling with a condom. 

“Yeah, that first. Don’t come too fast, Chris, don’t wanna leave Dex waiting, do we?”

Chowder slowed his thrusts and Dex whined. Chris reached down and wrapped his thumb and forefinger around the base of Dex’s cock, holding off his orgasm. “Patience, Will. Gotta give the birthday girl what she wants.”

“I’m trying,” Dex gritted out, not trusting his voice beyond the moans Chris was drawing from him. 

Dex looked over and saw Nursey lining up and sliding into Caitlin as he captured her lips again. She moaned happily and her hips jerked up into his. Dex had to look away before he came too soon. 

Luckily, Nursey had been on edge for a long time and he didn’t look like he was gonna last long. He moaned into the kiss with Caitlin as he fucked her and soon reached a hand between them to find her clit again. She cried out, muffled by his mouth and after a few more strokes Nursey was burying himself deep and coming, fingers still rubbing Caitlin fast. 

Chris also seemed to take Nursey’s orgasm as a sign to speed up and suddenly he was fucking Dex hard and fast, chasing his own release. Dex could feel where he would have fingertip bruises on his hips and clung on for the ride. 

Beside him, Caitlin came yet again after another few moments and Nursey helped her through it before withdrawing and disposing of his condom. He laid down on her other side to watch Dex get fucked, too. 

Finally, Chris came and Dex tried to breath, though he was still so on edge. His dick hung heavy beneath him and he was afraid he was going to come the minute anything touched him. 

“I don’t know if I can, Caity,” he whined as Chris withdrew. 

“You can, Will. I know you can.” 

She really wanted to get fucked and he really wanted to give that to her. But, “I’m not gonna last.”

“That’s okay, baby. You’ll do your best, you always do.” 

Dex smiled at her and took the condom Chowder offered him. He crawled between her legs and looked down at her. The ropes were holding in place really well, but she looked puffy and sore between her legs. 

“You sure, Cait? I can just come here,” Will offered. 

“Want you in me, baby. Wanna be sore tomorrow with all that you three did to me. How much you made me come. Wanna feel the echoes of your rope and your dick.”

“Holy fuck,” Nursey whispered. 

“I know,” Chris whispered back. 

Dex leaned down and kissed her briefly before lining up and sliding into her. “Shit!” he exclaimed. “Gimme a minute.”

“Not going anywhere,” Cait smirked. 

“Fuck, Cait,” he murmured as he began to shallowly fuck her. “This was supposed to a be a night of spoiling you. How did you turn it into a Caity dommes her boyfriends session?” 

Caitlin groaned. “I know what I like, Poindexter. Now fuck me like you mean it.” 

Dex moaned back and sped up his pace, thrusting deeply and trying to snap his hips so he hit her gspot. 

“Yes! There!” She cried out and Dex grinned, holding his orgasm back by sheer force of will, trying to give her one more before he came. 

“Kiss me!” She moaned and Dex leaned down to kiss her. She bit at his lip then sucked it into her mouth and then he was coming. It had snuck up on him a little and he tried to keep going even as he came. She clenched under him and moaned as she came, too, before Will half-collapsed on top of her. 

“Damn that was hot,” Nursey said after, and they all burst into laughter. 

“That was not the plan for the evening, Caitlin, “ Dex said with a smile as he reached for the ropes securing her to the headboard first. “Did you have fun anyway?”

“I had an amazing time, thank you.” 

He unbound her gently, rubbing feeling back into her toes and tucking her into the bed afterwards. 

“Best birthday ever,” she hummed, her eyes falling closed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added some tags for upcoming chapters btw...


	15. Intercrural Sex | Uniforms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Bitty/Dex  
Tags/CW: semi-public sex, locker room sex, intercrural sex, hand job

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little short today. I forget who requested bittydex but I hope you like it!

__ “Hey Bitty, you ever thought about banging in a locker room?”

Bitty blinked at Dex, unsure where exactly this is coming from. They’d gone to Faber early to help Lardo with some equipment inventory and she had gone to talk to the coaches and Bitty and Dex had decided to just kit up and get in some extra ice time. They were already half dressed but now Bitty was looking at the frog — well, not an actual frog anymore but he was still a Frog — with a new eye. 

“Have you?” Bitty asked. 

Dex shrugged and reached for his socks. “Maybe. Could be fun.”

“Are you offering?” Bitty asked, feeling brazen. He’d hooked up a few times with various SMH at this point but he’d not thought Dex was interested. The blush that flooded his chest said Bitty was on the right path. 

“Maybe.”

Bitty grinned as he dropped his jersey and crossed to the other stall. He straddled Dex’s lap and kissed him fiercely. “Keep up,” Bitty directed. 

He pushed Dex’s shorts down and wrapped a hand around him as he kissed. Dex groaned. 

“I don’t have a condom or anything,” Dex gasped out between kisses. 

“We’ll make do,” Bitty promised him. “You have such gorgeous thighs, think I’d like to fuck them, how do you feel about that?”

Dex groaned. “Yes.” 

After another minute of kissing, he pulled Dex from the stall and turned him around. “Knees together, sweetheart.” Dex clenched his thighs together and Bitty pushed down his own shorts, pulling on his dick a few times as he planted a hand in the center of Dex’s back and bent him forward a bit so he could grab the sides of the stall. 

He pressed his dick between the massive pale thighs and thrust tentatively. “That’ll do, do you think?”

“Yes, touch me, please Bits.”

Bitty kept one hand on his hip to steady himself and wrapped the other around Dex’s waist and took hold of his dick. Then he began to thrust. He moved his hand in time with the thrusts and soon both men were sweating and swearing in the emptiness of the locker room. 

“This what you wanted, Dex? Wanted me to fuck you in our locker room? Wanted to think about this when the other boys are here? Know something they don’t know?”

“Yes, fuck, it’s so good,” Dex grunted out. 

“Well, I’ll tell you a secret, we’re not the first ones to bang in this locker room. And we won’t be the last. But that doesn’t mean it can’t be good, does it now?”

Dex moaned in reply and Bitty sped up his hand and his thrusts, sensing both of them were ready to come. 

“Gonna come all over your beautiful thighs, you’ll like that, won’t you?”

“Yes!”

“And you’re gonna come in my hand, bent over your own stall. Never gonna be able to sit here without thinking about my hand on you, are you?”

“Fuck, Bitty, I’m so close!” 

“Come on, then, sweetheart,” Bitty urged him, and soon he felt the heat of the other man’s come in his hand and chased his own release between his thighs. 

By the time the rest of the team got there, they were cleaned up and on the ice, no one the wiser. 


	16. Nipple Play | Frottage | Body Worship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Jack/Kent, Jack/Kent/Bitty  
Tags/CW: D/s, sub-lending, role-playing, kink exploration, nipple play, frottage, body worship, praise, anal sex, rope bondage, gagging, hair pulling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know some people don’t like Kent but I really do so he’s here. He’ll be back later, too, with probably other play partners. Enjoy!

“Have fun, boys,” Bitty said, smacking Kent playfully on the ass before closing his door behind him. Kenny turned to Jack and grinned. 

“I think we will, don’t you Jack?” 

Jack nodded quickly, biting down on his gag and trying to control himself. He had been excited about this scene Bitty had set up for weeks and he was desperate for it not to be over too soon. 

It wasn’t often that Kent was able to get up to Samwell and Jack was going to milk this little role play for all he could. 

“He likes it, doesn’t he? Likes giving you to other people?” 

Jack nodded again. 

“And you like being given, don’t you? Like getting something a little extra from someone new?” 

Jack shivered. He and Kent had never played like this when they had been together before, and since he and Bitty has started dating him, they hadn’t done any scenes all together. 

“He’s smart, your Bitty. He knows how to get what you both need.”

It had been Bitty’s idea to let the two of them explore their side of the kinkier part of the relationship without him first. 

“He knows you want this. And he knows you need permission.” Kent touched him at last, trailing his fingers along Jack’s torso. 

And Kent was right. Jack needed to know Bitty was 100% on board with them playing for the first time without him. And so he had set up the perfect scene. 

“But you have it, now. And you’re going to enjoy this. I’m going to make sure of it.” 

Jack whined against his gag and pulled on the forearm restraints Bitty had left him in. They wound around both arms together and crossed them behind his back where he sat on the edge of the bed. 

“None of that, now, Jack. Patience,” Kent chided, tweaking his nipple. 

Pleasure shot through Jack and he arched into the touch. 

“Oh, do we like that?” Kent tweaked the other one. He knew Jack liked it, Bitty had suggested it as a weak spot for teasing. Jack still moaned out in response to the “discovery”. 

Kent leaned over and latched his mouth onto his nipple, sucking and biting in turn, driving Jack wild. He squirmed and Kent dropped a hand onto his hip to still him. 

“Do you need help to get on your stomach?”

Jack nodded and Kent help him turn and lie flat on his stomach. He missed the attention to his nipples but the sheet was soft beneath them in an oddly soothing way. 

Kent poked at his hip and Jack raised them up off the bed to allow Kent to slide a pillow under them. “Perfect. God, Jack, you really are perfect.” Kent ran his hand up Jack’s thighs and over his ass, squeezing firmly before running up his back and over his bound arms. He fondled his biceps and finally his hands found Jack’s hair. 

As he gripped and pulled Jack’s head back, Jack let out a whine. “So perfect,” Kent murmured, staring into Jack’s eyes. He let go of his hair and Jack fell back onto the bed, while Kent’s hands returned to roaming all over his body and muttering praise of it. He tried to look back to see what Kent was doing but he couldn’t tell from his position. 

That was okay, he trusted Kent. He was just a little impatient. He ground his hips into the pillow he was propped up on, desperate for a little friction, and Kent chuckled. 

“Eager are we?” Jack just whined. “I’ll take care of you soon enough, don’t worry, baby.” 

If the endearment was intended to soothe him, it did the opposite, lighting his blood on fire. He jerked into the pillow again before just pressing his ass up in the air as best he could tied as he was. 

“Alright, alright, jeez, I thought I was supposed to be the brat around here!” Kent finally clicked open the lube and Jack felt the cold touch his ass. He hadn’t expected to be surprised but he felt his body tense anyway and his hips jerked forward on their own accord again. Kent rushed to soothe him with soft words and a firm hand on his lower back. 

Kent opened him slowly and Jack only somewhat succeeded in not rutting against the bed. It was pathetic, really, how much he wanted Kent to fuck him. 

At long last, Kent removed his fingers. “Up on your knees, baby,” Kent directed, and Jack rushed to comply. His shoulders and cheek were still pressed into the bed but Kent seemed pleased with the position because he gave Jack’s ass a fond squeeze. Jack listened intently as he ripped open a condom packet and added more lube before he stood up on his knees behind him. 

Kent paused and reached for Jack’s hand. He slipped his fingers into Jack’s. “Squeeze if you need to stop, baby.” Jack let go of the fingers and pushed his ass back towards Kent. “Message received,” Kent laughed. 

He pulled his hand back and placed it on Jack’s hip before lining up and pressing slowly into Jack’s ass. Jack groaned as he was filled, trying to file away all the sensations for when Kent was again on the other side of the country. 

His hands gripping Jack’s hips. His dick buried deep in his ass. His thighs pressing Jack’s knees apart. The ropes biting gently into his skin. The gag pressed into his mouth. The sheets beneath his cheek. He saved it all in his mind. 

And then Kent started to fuck him and he didn’t think about anything at all. 

“Fuck Jack, you look so good like this,” Kent grunted. “Such an amazing ass, like it’s made for fucking.”

He fondled the globes of Jack’s ass again and stretched them apart, presumably watching himself disappear into Jack over and over again. 

“Like, God, I’m a professional athlete, too, I see several dozen naked professional athletes on a daily basis, but none of them compare to you. You are just, so perfect.” 

If he hadn’t been gagged, he would probably have pushed back on Kent’s praise, but that was the purpose of the gag, wasn’t it? He wasn’t there to push back. He was there to get fucked. Bitty told him so. 

“Be a good boy and let Kent fuck you tonight, sweetpea,” he’d said. “I want to give you to him tonight. Tomorrow, we’ll be together again, but tonight, you’re going to be all his, alright?”

Jack had vehemently agreed and thanked Bitty for giving him to Kent, had promised to be a good boy. Sure, they had hashed it all out weeks ago, but the details had been Bitty’s to decide. Bitty was so good at deciding. 

And Kent? Kent was good at fucking. Kent was amazing at fucking. Jack was getting so close and he hadn’t even been touched yet. His dick ached where it hung heavy, swinging slightly with the force of Kent’s thrusts. 

He’d bottomed for Kent a few times since their little triad began, but this was different. It was fucking, pure and simple, and it was amazing. He wanted to tell Kent and promised himself he would when he was allowed to speak again. 

It seemed like Kent was getting close, too. His thrusts were getting faster and he had stopped talking so much as just moaning and grunting interspersed with Jack’s name and the word “perfect.” 

Finally, he buried himself in Jack and shuddered as he came. 

Jack gave him a moment to recover himself before he let his hips twitch forward, aching for release, too. 

“Shit, yeah, lemme just…” Kent pulled out and tied off the condom, before helping Jack to sit on the bed as he had been at the beginning. Jack whined when Kent finally touched him and thrust up helplessly into Kent’s fist. “I’ve got you.” 

Kent leaned over again and took one of Jack’s nipples between his teeth, biting gently and pulling and that was enough to do it: Jack came forcefully in Kent’s hand. 

It was one of the strongest orgasms he thought he’d ever had, everything was just so strong and every sensation lit up his whole body. When he finally slumped over, his forehead finding Kent’s shoulder, he thought he might never come again. 

“Gag first, baby,” Kent murmured, moving to untie it. When he had, he lifted Jack’s chin and drew him into a long, slow kiss. “You did so good, baby.” 

Jack smiled. “Thank you, Kenny.”


	17. Masturbation | Collaring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Ransom/Holster  
Tags/CW: collaring, kneeling, blowjob, masturbation, possessiveness

“Guess what came today, babe?”

Holster sat up from where he was slouched on the couch and raised questioning eyebrows. 

“Yep,” Ransom grinned. “You wanna go upstairs?”

“Yeah,” Holster said breathlessly.

He was holding a small, nondescript cardboard box and Holster felt his pulse skyrocket just thinking about what was inside. 

When they were alone in the attic, Ransom sat in his desk chair and carefully cut the tape on the box and pulled the flaps open. He reached in and took the contents from inside. Holster shivered as he saw it for the first time. 

“It’s perfect,” Ransom whispered in awe. “Do you like it?” He sounded worried suddenly, looking up from it at Holster. 

“I love it, Rans,” Holster assured him. “Can I wear it now?” 

“Sure, baby,” his face softened and he undid the clasp and gestured Holster forward. 

“Can I kneel?” Holster asked.

“Of course, baby,” Ransom said softly. 

Holster sank to his knees and Ransom secured the collar around his neck. It was buttery soft and the clip snicked into place perfectly. 

“Oh, Adam, you look amazing.”

Holster grinned and looked up at him. The leather moved with him and the ring at the front nudged at his Adam’s apple as he swallowed. 

“So good,” Ransom murmured, running a hand through Holster’s hair. Holster whined. 

Kneeling wasn’t even sexual for Holster, not always. It was just a way of showing Ransom that he was his. All his. Just like the new collar. But right now he felt the praise deep in his core and all the way to his dick. 

“I wish you never had to take it off,” Ransom continued, lifting Holster’s chin gently with two fingers to look at it better. “The whole world could see you were mine.”

“I am yours, Rans.”

“I know, baby. And you’re so good for me.”

Holster felt his cheeks heat at the praise. He liked to be good. 

“What do you think we should do with your new collar? We should break it in, I think.” They were so in sync. Holster loved it. 

“Can I suck you off?” Holster asked. “I can show you just how good I am.”

“Of course, baby, you know I love your mouth on me.” Ransom stood and opened his pants, his dick half hard just from seeing Holster on his knees. 

Holster licked at it carefully, exploring the new feeling of having the collar on while he did this. It stretched and pulled with him and the slight pressure when he twisted his neck felt like  _ everything. _ He moaned as he finally took Ransom’s head between his lips. 

“Oh, yes, so good, my good baby,” Ransom babbled and Holster smiled to himself as he took him all the way into his mouth, letting the head hit the back of his throat briefly before pulling back. He made it as good as he could, suddenly desperate to show Rans just how good he could be. 

One of Ransom’s hands still rested in his hair but he wasn’t directing him at all, not even tugging. The only thing he had done was put this pretty collar on him and Holster was bending to his every desire. He never wanted it to end. 

“I want you to enjoy it, too, baby,” Ransom gasped out. “Do you want to touch yourself? You can. I want you to.”

Holster whined and pulled his own dick from his shorts and began to pump it desperately. He hadn’t realized how hard he’d been until Ransom had told him so. Rans was so good at that. Always knew how to make things good. 

He took Rans deep again, swallowing around the head, before sliding back as he sucked in air, pulling it over the slick skin. 

“Fuck, Holtzy, baby, I’m gonna come, I wanna come in your mouth, can I?”

Holster hummed agreeably and hollowed out his cheeks, and then Ransom was coming down his throat. He jerked himself hard and fast, wanting to follow, but he needed something else. 

“So good, baby, so good for me,” Ransom mumbled, pulling himself back and looking down at him jerking off frantically. “Do you need help, baby?”

Holster reached out and took Ransom’s hand and placed it on his collar. His eyes went wide and he hooked a finger into the collar with another look of awe. 

“My good baby.” Tug. “Such a pretty thing in such a pretty collar.” Tug. “All.” Tug. “Mine.”

Holster came with a shout into his hand at last. 


	18. Role Reversal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Jack/Bitty  
Tags/CW: role reversal, anal sex, flexibility, unprotected sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm who could I reverse? Aren’t they all switches? Wait no Jack is just The Bottom, time for a switch!  
Reminder that they are fluid bonded and have discussed and had unprotected sex before, don’t worry about our boys

“Sweetpea?”

Jack hummed and continued his trail of kisses down Bitty’s stomach. 

“What would you think of topping tonight?”

Jack looked up at him and blinked. “You wanna ride me?”

“I was thinking you fucking me into the mattress, actually.” Not that he didn’t enjoy riding Jack. Or fucking him. Or any of the other things they got up to. But sometimes he wanted to be fucked, okay?

“Oh.”

Bitty sat up, worried he’d ruined the whole night. “I’m sorry, Jack, we don’t have to, it was just a thought, what do you want to do?”

But Jack blushed and shook his head. “No, I wanna fuck you.” 

This boy. Bitty grinned at him. “I know we don’t do it that way much, but it sounds nice tonight.” 

“Then let's do it.”

Bitty crawled into Jack’s lap and they rearranged themselves until Jack could reach Bitty’s ass. They made out as Jack prepped him, occasionally pausing for gasps and moans to escape Bitty. At those times, Jack would trail kisses down his neck and shoulders. 

“I’m ready, Jack,” Bitty panted out as Jack twisted three fingers deep inside him. 

“How do you want me?” 

Bitty chuckled a little, Jack always wanted direction in bed. He said Bitty was good at deciding and Jack was happy to follow. Normally he liked that. But tonight, he wanted Jack to decide. 

“You pick,” he said. 

Jack’s eyebrows disappeared into his sweat damp hair. “I think I have an idea.” 

He eased Bitty onto his back on the bed and then took ahold of his knees, pressing them up until they nearly hit his shoulders. Jack leaned over him and nudged his shoulders under Bitty’s knees. His hamstrings stretched pleasantly. 

“You testing my flexibility, sweetpea?”

“Maybe,” Jack said with a grin. “What do you think?”

“I can take it.” Bitty winked. 

Jack swallowed hard and then moved one hand between them and guided himself into Bitty. As he slid in, Bitty’s hips twitched up involuntarily. He wrapped his hands around Jack’s forearms where they were holding up his weight, and then Jack began to pull back, thrusting back in quickly with a snap of his hips. 

Bitty squeezed Jack’s shoulders with his knees as the force of the thrust pulled at his hamstrings again. “Yes,” he groaned out. 

Jack thrust in again, setting up a rhythm, and leaned down to try to kiss Bitty. It was sloppy and wet but neither of them really cared. Making out while Jack fucked him was quickly becoming one of Bitty’s favorite things. 

“Jack,” he gasped between kisses. “Please touch me. Please.”

Jack adjusted and pulled his right arm from Bitty’s grasp, shifting his weight to his other arm to slide it between Bitty’s legs and taking hold of him. Bitty swore and jerked his hips up into his grasp. 

As Jack sped up, losing control, he matched each thrust with a stroke of his hand and Bitty wasn’t sure who was going to come first. He pulled Jack back down for another kiss, open mouthed and messy, as he came into Jack’s hand. He felt Jack follow and bit at his lip. 

“Fuck, honey, that was so good,” Bitty moaned. His legs burned but he felt like rubber at the same time, sated and full. Jack pulled out after a moment and Bitty felt his come leak from him. He groaned again. 

Jack smirked and pressed a finger back into him, shoving the come in again. Bitty gasped, sensitive and still stretched over Jack’s shoulders. 

“Oh fuck!” Jack kissed him deeply before he pulled his finger back again. Finally, Jack moved back, letting Bitty’s legs fall to the bed. He slid up the bed and nudged Bitty into a little spoon. Bitty hummed and closed his eyes. 

“That was wonderful, sweetpea.”

“Love you, Bits.”

“I love you, too, Jack.” 

Jack squeezed his arms around him and Bitty happily drifted off to sleep. 


	19. Public | Formal Wear | Cock-Warming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Nursey/Dex  
Tags/CW: public sex, formal wear, bathroom sex, anal sex, dirty talk, mirror sex, coming untouched, cock-warming (talked about)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I’m a little behind, y’all. More soon.

“Damn but you clean up nice, Poindexter!”

Dex’s cheeks turned pink as Nursey approached him, standing in the entryway to the art show. “Shut up, Nurse.” 

“Can’t I compliment my boyfriend on how good he looks in a suit?”

“Boyfriend?” Dex blinked at him. 

Nursey scrambled. “Oh, we don’t have to use that, it’s chill, we’re just dating, don’t need words for that—,”

Dex kissed him firmly. “I like boyfriend.”

“Oh. Chill.” 

Dex rolled his eyes. “You could have just asked.”

“It just kinda… came out.” 

“Sounds right,” Dex chirped. 

Nursey grinned at him. 

“You look nice, too.”

Nursed thanked him with a kiss and they made their way into the show. The whole time, though, Nursey kept getting distracted. He greeted his friends and complemented their art. He got to introduce Dex as his boyfriend several times and that was thrilling. But most thrilling of all was Dex’s hands on him. 

His boyfriend held his hand like it was foreplay, running his thumb over Nursey’s knuckles. If he wasn’t holding his hand, Dex was guiding him with a hand to the small of his back or leaning in with a hand on his shoulder to speak softly in his ear. 

Finally, Nursey gave in and dragged Dex to the bathrooms of the gallery. 

The minute they locked the door, Dex pushed him back against it in a hungry kiss, unbuttoning Nursey’s suit jack smoothly to slide his hands inside. 

“Hi there,” Nursey gasped out. 

“So hot in that suit, introducing me as your boyfriend, smelling so good, fuck how are you real, how are you mine?” Dex was gasping by the time he finished, covering Nursey’s neck with kisses as he spoke. 

“I had no idea that word was such a thing for you, Dex, I would have said it sooner,” Nursey smirked. Dex kissed the smirk away. 

“I wanna fuck you, can I?”

Nursey shivered. “ _ Yes _ . Wait, I don’t have any stuff.”

“I have stuff,” Dex admitted, cheeks turning pink again. 

Nursey raised one eyebrow at him. 

“I didn’t want to have to go down to the bungalow to get it if we went to yours, shut up.”

He just kissed Dex again. Dex’s hands wandered down to his ass and he squeezed hard. Nursey moaned as Dex pressed harder against him. 

“How should we—?” He asked. Dex nodded once and looked around the large bathroom. 

“Sink?”

He’d be able to watch Dex fuck him in the mirror. “Kinky.” 

Dex blushed more but led Nursey to the sink with confidence and pulled a condom and travel packet of lube from his pants pocket, setting them on the counter before reaching to unbuckle Nursey’s belt. He let himself be manhandled a bit until he was leaning over the sink, his ass sticking out and asking to be fucked. He met Dex’s eyes in the mirror. 

“Fuck,” Dex whispered. 

He began to prep Nursey hard and fast, occasionally pressing the heel of his hand to his own dick, trying to maintain control. Nursey squirmed as Dex fingered him open and clung hard to the lip of the sink in the countertop, trying not to show too desperately that he wanted this. 

Finally, Dex deemed him ready and undid his own pants, rolling on the condom and the rest of the lube packet. 

“Yes, Dexy, fuck me.”

Dex met his eyes in the mirror again and pressed into him with one smooth motion. 

“Oh shit,” he gasped. “Gimme a minute.”

Nursey moaned, wanting him to move but not wanting to be a brat. After a moment, his patience was rewarded as Dex pulled back and thrust in hard, hitting his prostate on the first stroke. 

“Ah! Right there!” 

Dex smiled and continued at that angle, fucking into Nursey hard and fast and throwing stars into his vision. Then he began to babble. 

“Look so good in that suit, babe, walking around and showing me off to all your artsy friends. You love it, having me on your arm. But you love this more. You love getting fucked, don’t you baby?”

“Yes!” Nursey gasped out, barely hanging on for the ride. In the mirror, Dex’s face was flushed and his eyes were alight. 

“You wish I could stay here forever, don’t you, Derek? Maybe I will. Maybe I’ll just stay here forever, not even fucking you, just being inside you forever.”

“Oh fuck, yes, I want you inside me always,” Nursey answered. 

“We could lay in bed and I could slide inside you and we could just,” he grunted, “cuddle and talk and be together like this always.”

Nursey moaned out, jerking his hips against air, desperate for release. 

“Please, babe, please touch me,” Nursey begged. 

“I think I wanna make you come just like this,” Dex ground out, snapping his hips furiously into Nursey’s prostate. “I think you can.” 

Nursey cried out again at the idea. He didn’t know if he could but he wanted to now, because Dex wanted him to. “I don’t know if I can.”

“Come on, baby, you can come like this. Look into my eyes and feel me slamming into you, still all dressed up for your friend’s show and getting fucked in the bathroom. You love it. You love this. Come for me, Derek.”

His hips jerked against air again before Dex hit his prostate once more, harder than before, and he came suddenly onto the tile floor. “Ah! Fuck!”

Dex didn’t relent, fucking fast and hard into Nursey, his ass quickly moving into overstimulated but he didn’t care. Dex was still staring into his eyes through the mirror and he’d never felt so safe and wanted. He whined with the pain but didn’t ask to stop. He never wanted it to stop. 

At last, Dex buried himself deep inside Nursey and came, collapsing onto Nursey’s back with a grunt.

“Fuck, Dex.” Nursey said at last. 

“Sorry, that was too much,” Dex said, pulling out and tying off the condom. 

“Baby, no,” Nursey insisted, turning around and taking Dex’s free hand. “It was wonderful.”

“Yeah?” 

Nursey answered him with a kiss. 

“And we are definitely playing with cockwarming later, damn that was hot.”

Dex kissed him once more before they cleaned up and returned to the show.


	20. Hot-Dogging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Shitty/Lardo  
Tags/CW: hot dogging, morning wood, morning sex, clitoral stimulation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short one today, hoping to catch up later!

Lardo woke up to Shitty’s morning wood pressed against her ass. She ground back against it. 

Shitty moaned, still asleep. 

“Babe, wake up,” Lardo murmured, pressing harder against him and feeling his boner slip between her ass cheeks. 

“Mmm,” Shitty hummed. “Hey there.” 

“Hey there, yourself,” she said, turning her head to see his eyes open and looking back at her. “A little someone woke me up.” 

Shitty hummed again and rolled his hips into her ass. “Are you complaining?”

“Only that that’s all you’re doing, sleepyhead.” 

Shitty kissed her neck and snaked a hand around her waist. “Should I be doing more? I only just woke up, you know.” 

“Yeah, like it’s so hard to get you to touch me.” 

“All you gotta do is ask, Lards.” He ran his fingers along the waistband of her pyjamas. 

“Shits. Touch me.”

He kissed her neck again and slid his hand beneath the waistband. His hands moved past her mound and gently parted her lips, dropping one finger down and dragging it up, wet and searching, to her clit. 

“Mmm, yeah,” she murmured, grinding lightly against him. He circled her clit again and then began to rub in a steady rhythm. She matched it with her own hips. 

After a while, she twisted her head and demanded kisses as well, which Shitty was eager to provide, making out wet and sloppy at the awkward angle. She could feel him losing his rhythm against her, his dick slipping away as he sped up his pace, rubbing her clit faster and harder as he went. 

“Yes, baby,” Lardo moaned, circling her hips with him. “So close, keep going, just like that.” 

Shitty mouthed at her neck as he continued rubbing her and rubbing himself against her. 

“Lards, babe,” he groaned out. “I’m gonna come.” 

“Don’t you dare stop touching me,” Lardo demanded, squirming even as she tried to keep in the right place under his hand. 

“No, won’t, want you to come, want you to feel good, god, Lards!” Shitty sank his teeth into her shoulder and she shuddered beneath him and came, pressing back into him and riding the slow waves of pleasure, her body not quite awake enough for something fast and strong. She moaned as he rutted against her ass fast and hard, chasing his own release. 

Just as her aftershocks were fading, Shitty came, too, hot and wet against her back. As soon as he could, he was spinning her to face him and kissing her senseless. 

“Best wake up call ever.” 


	21. Food Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Holster/Bitty/Ransom  
Tags/CW: under-negotiated kink, food play, D/s, anal sex, safe sex, voyerism, masturbation, table sex, unholy things are done to a pie

“Oh my god,” Holster moaned and Bitty felt his cheeks heat. “I could fuck this pie, it’s so good.” 

Ransom snorted but Bitty scoffed. 

“Don’t be disrespectful, that pie is a top. It would fuck _ you _.” It was a joke but it didn’t land quite as he expected it to as he watched Holster double take. 

Holster raised his eyebrows. “Is that a promise?” 

Ransom looked between them, curious to see where this would go. Bitty knew the pair were open in some capacity but wasn’t sure where their lines were. 

Bitty smirked. “Are you asking?” 

“I am. Bring it on, Bits.” 

Bitty nodded. “On your knees.”

Holster slid from the chair and immediately down onto his knees. 

“Holy shit,” Ransom whispered. 

“You wanna watch, Rans? Or you wanna help?” Bitty asked. 

Ransom looked at Holster, who nodded but didn’t speak. Bitty grinned wider. This was going to be fun. 

“You just wait there a minute, Holster. I’ve gotta clean up or this sugar will never come off this pan.” He took his time washing up until he was satisfied with the state of his kitchen and then picked up the remaining quarter pie and handed it to Ransom, who was still sitting frozen in a kitchen chair watching Holster. 

Holster was watching Bitty. 

“You bring that. I’ll bring this.” 

Ransom nodded and took the pie pan. Bitty turned to Holster. 

“Up on your feet, there’s a good boy. Hands clasped behind your back. Good.” He pressed his hand into the middle of Holster’s back and directed him up the stairs and all the way to the attic. 

When they arrived and closed the door, Bitty took the pie from Ransom and directed him to their saucer chair. “You lemme know if you wanna get involved, Ransom. I’ll take good care of your boy.” 

“Okay,” Ransom choked out. He was tenting his pants rather obviously and they hadn’t even started. Bitty loved how easy these boys were for a good dom. 

“Holster?” The other man was watching him when he turned. “Are you alright with the stoplight system?”

“Yes.”

“Do you need a safeword, too?” 

“Klondike,” Holster supplied quickly. 

Bitty turned and looked at Ransom. “The same for you?”

“Yeah,” Ransom agreed. 

“Good.” Bitty turned back to Holster. “Strip.”

Holster did so with athletic efficiency and Bitty trailed his eyes down his body eagerly before scanning the room for inspiration. 

“Hands on the desk, feet apart.” 

Holster leaned over and spread his feet, a warm flush across his chest. Bitty dipped a finger into the pie. 

“You wanna get fucked by pie, you’ve picked the very best.” He trailed his pie covered finger down Holster’s broad back. “This pie is going to destroy you and you’ll still beg for more.”

Holster whimpered. 

“You can talk, baby, I’d like to hear you.”

“Yes, Bitty, please fuck me with the pie.”

“In time.” He drew another line down the other side, ending at the dimple at the top of his ass. “I’m gonna take my time with you. So brazen to assume things of my pie.” 

“I won’t do it again, I promise.”

“I know you won’t. You’ll learn tonight.” Finally, he trailed one sticky finger between his cheeks and brushed over his hole. Holster’s hips bucked forward. “Easy does it. Just a little touch.” 

“Please, more.”

“In time,” he promised again. Bitty scooped up a bit more filling and ran two fingers up Holster’s thigh, brushing again over his hole but nothing more. He ran them down the other thigh a ways before lifting them from the skin and recoating them, the rest having been left on Holster’s legs. 

“Yeah, mark him up, Bitty,” Ransom interjected from his perch on the edge of the chair. “Make him absolutely filthy.” 

Bitty shot him a grin over his shoulder. “I fully intend to.” With another glob of filling, he pressed into Holster at last, drawing a gasp from him. Slowly, torturously slowly, he fingered Holster open with only pie filling for lube. He needed a lot of it but it was doing the job. With his free hand, he crushed filling and crust into Holster’s skin and hair, pressing his face down to the desk. 

“Fuck, yes, fuck me, Bitty, fuck me!” Holster exclaimed when Bitty had been fingering him a while. 

“I don’t think you make the rules, here, sweetheart. You wanted the pie, you get the pie.” He smeared more filling across Holster’s flushed cheek. 

“Please, Bitty, I wanna be fucked, I wanna be _ full, _ please.”

“What do you think, Rans?” Bitty looked to their audience. His hand was down his pants. 

“Do it. Fuck him. It’s your pie and it’s the best pie, you deserve to fuck him.” 

Bitty could hardly argue with that logic. 

“Color, Holster?”

“Green, so green, please, Bits.” 

“Condom?” He asked Ransom. “One for him, too if you’ve got it. Nothing sexy about a yeast infection.” 

Ransom delivered him two condoms and fell into the desk chair beside them, immediately reaching for himself again. Bitty withdrew his fingers, still coated in sticky filling, and wiped them on Holster’s ass. He shivered. 

“Keep your hands there, Holster,” Bitty reminded him. He opened and put one condom on Holster. He had to reach around him awkwardly, but he didn’t want to move him when he was in the perfect position. “Good. Now mine.” 

Holster keened. “I know, baby. Just give me another minute. You’ll be full soon. I could’ve done both at once if your boy was less focused on his own pleasure. Can you see him there? He’s so excited for this he can’t keep his hands off himself.” As he spoke, he stripped his own clothes — not wanting to get all that pie on them, Holster really was filthy — and rolled on the condom. “Are you ready, Holster?”

“Yes,” he moaned. “Please, Bits.” 

Bitty lined up, he was right, Holster’s hips were at the perfect height with his feet spread wide like this, and slid in with a squelch of pie filling. It was an oddly satisfying sound and both Holster and Ransom moaned at the first thrust. 

“You like that, huh? You like being full of me and my pie?” 

“Yes, Bits, please.”

Bitty was rather enjoying how easily Holster begged. He pulled back a bit and snapped his hips back in. 

“Oh!”

Again and again, he drew cries from the man bent over beneath him. Ransom in the chair beside them kept up his own string of moans as he watched them together.

After he got his rhythm going, he reached around with another handful of filling and took hold of Holster’s cock as well, letting the thrusts carry his hand up and down it. 

“Oh fuck, Bitty, I’m so close.” 

“Oh? Are you gonna come on my cock? Are you gonna come full of my pie and my dick, Holster?” 

“Fuck!” Ransom shouted, coming in his own hand beside them. 

Bitty fucked into Holster harder, barely holding on but determined to bring Holster off first. A minute later, Holster came with another shout and Bitty finally let go and let himself follow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sugar in urethras is bad. As Bitty says, nothing sexy about a yeast infection. Stay safe, y’all.


	22. Threesome (or more)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: zimbits/holsom  
Tags/CW: foursome, sub sharing, orgasm denial, cock ring, butt plug, bondage, blindfold, role play, crying during sex, overstimulation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fell behind but I hope y’all will forgive me, I come bearing the hinted at zimbits/holsom foursome!

“Green,” Jack said. 

“Good job, sweetpea,” Bitty praised, dropping a kiss on his forehead. “I’m gonna go get the boys now.” 

“Okay,” Jack smiled. He was stretched out on Bitty’s bed, his wrists secured to the headboard and his ass full of his favorite plug. A soft blindfold covered his eyes and a ring squeezed the base of his dick. He had gotten a little too excited while Bitty prepared him, sue him, he liked when his boyfriend set up scenes like this. 

And after he’d told Jack about playing with Ransom and Holster the other week, Jack had asked to join. He’d finally been able to come up to Samwell on his bye week so it didn’t matter if he couldn’t walk straight tomorrow, and it was happening. 

He squirmed against the sheets. 

The door clicked open and Bitty’s voice spoke. “Hi there, sweetpea. I’ve brought some friends who want to play with you. Are you going to be good for them?”

It was already discussed, of course but Jack loved the role play of it all so Bitty always played it up. 

“Yes, Bits, I’ll be good,” he assured him. Bitty kissed him lightly before moving away, directing the boys. Jack couldn’t tell what was going on, the blindfold keeping him literally in the dark. 

The bed dipped at last and large hands ran up his thighs, which fell apart automatically. 

“So easy for it,” Holster’s voice said. “You really want this, huh? Bitty had to put a ring on you just to keep you from coming too early, I heard. That's pretty hot, Jack.”

“Yes, I want it, I want you,” Jack rambled. Fingers pressed at his lips and he sucked them into his mouth greedily. 

“Easy does it, I’ve got you.”

Holster shifted Jack’s knees and gently took hold of the plug nestled in his ass. Jack hissed as it pulled free. 

“You’re alright, full again soon,” Holster promised. Jack nodded. 

There was a crinkle of a condom and the click of a lube cap and then Holster was leaning over him, huge and strong, and pressing inside. 

“Oh!” Jack cried out. 

He was big. He had expected it, Holster was a big guy, but wow, he was  _ big _ . Holster slid in slowly and it took so long to be fully seated Jack thought he might not ever make it. “Calisse,” he swore. 

“Color, sweetpea?” Bitty asked. 

“I’m okay it’s just so much.”

“You want a minute? You can have it.”

“No, I’m good, I’m green. I want it. Please.”

Holster whined above him. “Can I kiss him? He’s being so good.”

“Yes, you can,” Bitty said, and then Holster’s lips were crashing down onto his as he began to shallowly thrust. Jack clung on for the ride, letting Holster explore his mouth as he fucked him slowly and almost sweetly. 

“So good, Jack. I wish you could see yourself like this, you take it so good, you’re making Holster feel so good.” Bitty rambled from beside them bed. 

Jack’s dick twitched and though he felt right on the edge of orgasm as Holster pounded into him, the ring kept him from coming. He moaned to show them all how happy he was and Holster moaned back. 

“You can’t see it but my other friend is enjoying this, too, can’t wait to fuck you, too. Aren’t you, honey?”

“Yes, fuck Jack,” Ransom’s voice said. “You take it so good. Babe, you’re taking such good care of him.” 

Holster whined against Jack’s mouth and sped up, fucking harder as Ransom rambled and Holster sloppily kissed Jack. Finally, he buried himself deep in Jack and came. 

Jack’s dick ached with the need to come but he wasn’t allowed, not yet. He would be the last to come tonight, and only if he were good. Those were the rules. 

He whined as Holster withdrew after a moment and got another kiss, sweet this time, for his trouble. “Do you want your plug back, Jack? You were very good, I bet Bitty would let you have it.” 

“Yes, please, I don’t wanna be empty.”

Holster’s weight shifted off of him and Bitty’s hand slid between his legs and filled him once more. “Now, sweetpea, you know that’s not all for tonight, right? You’re gonna get my other friend off, too.” 

“Yes, Bits, I can do it, I’ll be good.” 

“Good boy,” Bitty said and kissed him. 

Jack whined when Bitty pulled away and felt his head try to follow where he thought Bitty was. 

“Patience, Jack.” 

Once again, weight dipped the bed and this time it was Ransom’s voice that rang out over him. “Hi there, Jack. You did good before but I’m gonna fuck you like you deserve. Gonna fuck you right into your boyfriend’s mattress.”

Jack moaned. “Yes.” 

Ransom rolled on a condom and lubed himself up quickly and soon he was pulling the plug from Jack’s abused ass and sliding in fast and hard. 

“Calisse de tabernak!” 

“Yeah,” Ransom said, giving him no time to adjust but fucking into him hard immediately. “You take it, you need this, need to be full, need to be fucked.” 

“Yes, I need it, fuck,” Jack said, pulling at his restraints. He was trapped in the best way and it was driving him wild. Well, maybe that was the ring. “I need—,” he trailed off, knowing he couldn’t have what he wanted. 

“You can come later, sweetpea,” Bitty finished for him. “You know the rule.”

“I know, I can do it,” Jack babbled, his body shifting with the force of Ransom’s thrusts. 

“Yeah you can,” Ransom grunted. “You can take it all and you can come when you’ve been good.” 

“Yes, I wanna be good,” Jack moaned. 

“So good,” Ransom confirmed, hitting Jack’s prostate again. It was already sore and they weren’t even done. Ransom didn’t last much longer though, and soon he, too, buried himself deep in Jack and came. 

Ransom didn’t put his plug back in but left him empty and achingly cold. But then Bitty climbed on top of him. He would know Bitty’s weight anywhere and he relaxed into the feeling of his boyfriend laying on his chest. 

“Can you take one more, sweetpea?”

Jack whined, his ass empty but also almost too sore to want more. Even though his dick was crying out for release, he didn’t know if he could take it. 

“I don’t know,” he admitted. 

Bitty hummed and kissed him. “I think I’m going to fuck you before you come. Show my friends just how good you can be. How much you can take. Can you do that for me sweetpea?”

He wanted to, he did, but he was so sore. 

“Eyes,” he said. 

“You wanna see me, sweetpea?” 

“Yeah,” Jack said. He needed some tie back to Bitty if he was going to be good for him. 

Bitty untied the blindfold carefully and slowly revealed the room to Jack. 

“Hi there, sweetpea.”

“Hey, Bits.” It was easier to think about another now that he could see those big brown eyes and he felt himself relax into the mattress. 

“Eyes on me,” Bitty directed. “Gonna take it slow for you.” 

“Okay.”

Bitty was true to his word and he slid into Jack more carefully than he ever had before. He gave Jack a long minute to adjust once more, though he must be dying trying not to move. Then he looked into Jack’s eyes as he fucked him firmly and slowly. 

It still pulled tears from his eyes. “Bits,” he said, not sure what he needed. 

Bitty stopped moving. “Color?”

“Green, it’s just… I need more, I need to come, please Bits, I need—,”

“Shhh, I’ve got you.” Bitty reach between them and rolled the silicone ring off of Jack’s dick, then began to fuck him a bit faster. Jack’s dick raced towards the finish and he felt more tears slip from his eyes as he and Bitty hurtled towards orgasm. 

When he opened his eyes again, Bitty had a tissue in hand and wiped away Jack’s tears. “You did so good, sweetpea.” 

“Thank you, Bits.” What he was thanking him for was left unsaid, but Bitty knew. He needed this, loved being shared and used and held on edge. Loved being good. And he had been good. 

Bitty untied him and cleaned him up before tucking him into the bed and climbing in after him. Jack looked around for Ransom and Holster but they seemed to have left, so he let himself drift off into sleep, content that he had been good. 


	23. Size Difference

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Lardo/Tater  
Tags/CW: size difference, standing sex, man-handling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk i just really like this ship okay

Tater leaned over Lardo, careful to keep his weight on his own arms. 

“Tater,” she said, raising one eyebrow. “I’m not gonna break.”

“I know. You still deserve be treated gently.” 

“And if I don’t want to be treated gently?” Lardo asked. 

“Then all have do is ask.” 

“I want you, to fuck me, surround me, fill me, and I want the word ‘gentle’ stripped from your vocabulary for the next hour.” 

Tater swallowed and lowered his weight onto her. Her breath huffed out in a rush and she grinned. 

“That’s more like it,” she said, before kissing him hard. They made out for a while, Lardo grabbing at his arms and running her hands over his back. 

“You like it?” He gasped out. “How big I’m being?” 

“Yeah, I like it. Do you?”

“Sometimes.”

“Do you like it now?” Lardo asked thoughtfully. 

“Da,” Tater grinned. “It is making you feel good so it is good now.”

“Good.” She kissed him again, sliding her hands down to grab at his ass and barely making it. “Shit,” she laughed. 

“I move for you,” Tater said, sliding his hands under her back and lifting her up as he sat up in one smooth motion, ending with Lardo’s thighs straddled over his. 

“How am I supposed to grab your ass like this?” She chirped, clinging to his biceps where he settled her on his lap. 

“Hmm,” he faked deliberating. “I’m grab yours.”

He slid his hands down her back and cupped her ass in his hands. 

“Shit, you can just hold my entire ass,” Lardo breathed in wonder. “What else can you hold?” 

Tater laughed but ran his hands around to nearly touch fingertips around her waist. He squeezed briefly and his thumbs touched. 

“Fuck,” she gasped before grinding down on his dick. He swore in Russian and moved his hands up to her breasts, covering them instead with his hands and teasing at the nipples as he moved. 

“This shirt needs to come off like, yesterday,” she said, before whipping her shirt off and crashing her lips into his with bruising force. Tater moaned into the kiss and spread his hand over her bare back. 

Her fingers scrambled at his shirt and she eventually released his lips to tear it over his head. She crashed back into him after and ground down on his lap again as she dug her nails into his back. 

“Lardo, slow down, we are having time.” 

“Don’t want slow, want fast, want hard.” 

“Okay,” Tater gasped against her lips. “Okay.”

“Pants.” She demanded, rising from his lap to strip her pants off. He stood on shaky legs to remove his own. When they were both naked, Lardo handed him a condom and he rolled it on, watching her carefully to try to figure out what she would do next. 

What she did was shout, “Catch,” and leap up into his arms, legs wrapping around his waist. He snapped his arms around her back to hold her there and she let out a shaky breath. 

“Good catch, big guy.”

“You want fuck like this?” He asked, not sure his legs could take it. 

“Can you?” She asked breathily. 

“I try,” Tater nodded. 

She kissed him again and he shifted her weight to one arm — causing her to moan out — and reached under her to guide his dick inside. He let her weight slide down his torso slowly, sliding her right onto him. 

“Oh, fuck!” She cried out, throwing her head back. Tater kissed along her neck as he tried to hold her and not either fall over or come immediately. She was really into it, he didn’t think she’d appreciate it being over that fast. 

“I move you?” He asked. 

“Yes,” Lardo gasped out, raising her head to kiss him again. He moved his hands, one at a time, to grasp her hips without dropping her. She had her ankles hooked in the small of his back but wasn’t clinging to him at all, his hands holding her up entirely. And his dick. Fuck, Tater might die from how hot this was. 

“Ready?” he asked against her lips. 

“Yes,” Lardo grinned, trying to roll her hips but not really able to with his hands holding her steady. Instead, he shifted her weight up and gasped into her shoulder as the friction sent sparks through his body. 

“Yes, more,” Lardo whined. 

Tater half lowered her and half thrust up into her, finding the motion easier than he had thought, and soon he had set up a nice rhythm. Lardo was bouncing on his dick, her heels digging into the small of his back and her fingers into his biceps. She kissed him furiously as he fucked her, and he could feel her hips twitching in his hold, trying to get attention on her clit. 

“I don’t, I can’t reach, can you?” he gasped out, hoping he had retained enough English to make sense.

Lardo hummed and hooked her left arm around his neck, reaching her right hand between them. “Yeah, that’s it,” she murmured. Tater sped up again and this time each thrust drew a cry from Lardo. 

His legs were shaking and he wasn’t sure he could stand much longer but he was determined. He sped up his pace, kneading his fingers into her ass and trying to snap his hips just right. 

“Yes, Tater, right there, fuck I’m gonna come, fuck, fuck, FUCK!” She threw her head back as her back arched away from him, though her arm stayed hooked around his neck. He thrust hard and fast, chasing his own release and finally grunted it out as Lardo began to come down from her orgasm. 

“Need sit. Come.”

She was still being entirely supported by him and couldn’t have stayed if she wanted to, and she giggled at the directive even as Tater stepped back and sat carefully on the bed. She untangled herself from him and pushed up and off him, collapsing beside him on the bed. 

“Well, fuck, that was hot,” she said with a short laugh. “I knew you’d be fun.”

“Am always fun,” Tater pouted. 

“Yeah you are,” she winked.


	24. Pegging | Leather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Nursey/Farmer  
Tags/CW: pegging, leather, harness, man-handling, daddy kink, costume (kinda), oral sex, cunnilingus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I knew I wanted this to be a Halloween party but couldn’t come up with what Nursey’s costume should be. Dmitri made a joke about his costume being “your daddy” and then... this happened

“Nursey, are you trying to kill me?” Cait asked with wide eyes. 

Nursey grinned and tucked a thumb under the chest harness. 

“What are you supposed to be, anyway?”

“Your daddy,” he winked. 

“Please, we all know if anything I’m  _ your  _ daddy.”

“Promise?” 

Caitlin raised an eyebrow before hooking a finger through the ring at the front of his harness and tugging him towards her. He stumbled even as he let himself be pulled in. 

“You wanna go upstairs, baby?” She whispered in his ear. 

Nursey shivered. “Yes, Daddy.” 

Caitlin grinned and pushed him towards the stairs. 

Once they were in Nursey’s room, she pushed him up the bunk ladder and onto the bed before tossing lube at him. 

“Get ready, baby, Daddy’s gotta go get his cock.” She slipped through the bathroom to Chowder’s room with a wink. 

Nursey stripped his pants and dropped them over the side of the bed, leaving the harness in place. He laid back and let his knees fall apart, then poured some lube onto his fingers and began to tease at his hole. 

“Mmm,” he hummed, knowing the party below would drown out any noise he made. 

“Good job, baby,” Caitlin praised, reappearing in the doorway to the bathroom. She had stripped off her own costume entirely and replaced them with a leather harness holding a dildo erect in front of her hips. “That feel good?”

“Yes, Daddy,” Nursey moaned. Caitlin climbed up onto the bed and sat beside him, leaning down to kiss him deeply. 

“What do you need, baby? How can Daddy help you?” 

“Kiss me, touch me, please Daddy,” Nursey begged, his finger pumping steadily in his own ass. 

Caitlin leaned further down and closed her mouth around his nipple. Nursey cried out as she sucked and bit at it, soothing with her tongue after each nip. Then she trailed kisses up his chest and neck, nibbling on his ear as he added a second finger. Finally, she kissed him again and he moaned into her mouth. 

“Daddy, I need your cock, please Daddy.” 

“I’ve got you, baby,” Caitlin assured him. She grabbed the lube and slicked up one of her own fingers, pressing it inside along with Nursey’s. 

“Ahh!” Nursey cried out, arching off the bed. Cait laid her free hand into his chest, causing the ring at the center of the harness to press into his sternum. He gasped at the sensation. 

“Are you ready for Daddy’s cock?” Cait asked, still fucking into Nursey with her finger and his combined. 

“Yes,” Nursey moaned. 

Cait withdrew her finger gently, though Nursey left his in and added a third, not willing to be empty just yet. She slicked up her cock and moved to sit between his legs. “On your knees, baby.” 

Nursey scrambled to withdraw his fingers and obey, ready to get fucked. Caitlin stood up on her knees behind him and he felt her cock bump against his ass cheek as she ran a hand up his back. She wrapped a hand around a strap of the harness and tugged gently. 

“This is gonna be fun.” 

“Mmm, yes Daddy, jerk me around.”

Cait released the harness for a moment, and soon Nursey felt the head of her cock at his entrance. Slowly, she pressed into him and Nursey let out a long, low moan. She gave him a moment to adjust and then grabbed his harness again and pulled him up so his back pressed against her chest. 

“Oh, fuck, yes Daddy,” Nursey moaned out as Cait began to shallowly fuck him. She couldn’t get much of a thrust at this angle, but she was buried in him so deep that the rocking was hitting his prostate on every few strokes even without a lot of motion. 

Cait slid her hands around his chest and took hold of the front of his harness instead, pressing him against her as they rocked, deep and slow. Nursey hooked one arm up to caress her cheek and planted the other on the wall for balance. 

“Feels so good, Daddy,” he said breathily. 

Cait hummed and slid one hand down his torso to wrap around his leaking cock. 

“Oh, shit!” Nursey exclaimed, rocking back harder onto her cock as she stroked him in time with her thrusts. 

“Gonna make you come on my cock, baby. And then you’re gonna eat me out like a good boy.”

“Yes, Daddy, wanna eat you out! Wanna come on your cock! Fuck!” It was all threatening to overwhelm him and he gasped out his breaths as she pulled him to the edge. He cried out as he came, body arching against Cait but held in place by her hand on his harness. It rocked through him for a long minute and he thought it might never end. 

Finally, he slumped against Cait, spent and sweaty, until she lowered him back to his hands and knees and pulled out. He collapsed down onto the sheets. 

“You’re not done yet, baby. Do you want me to sit on your face or do you wanna come here?” 

“Hmm, sit please, Daddy.” He adjusted his position so she could straddle his shoulders and he licked his lips in anticipation. She rose up on her knees again and Nursey was surrounded by the scent of her and of leather, the harness still around her hips and her cock jutting out over his face. 

He went to work, licking at her until she growled to get on with it and driving his tongue into her. He sucked at her clit as he fucked her and soon she was moaning above him, her hips twitching in an effort to stay still. 

When she seemed to be getting close, he pulled back to focus on her clit and she gasped as her hips jerked at the extra attention. He took hold of her ass as best he could and held her in place as he sucked, licked, and teased her clit until she came on his face with a shout. Her body spasmed above him and he kept licking until she pulled away. 

Caitlin collapsed next to him and sighed happily. “Good job, baby.”

“Thank you, Daddy.”

“You never did tell me what your costume was, though.”

Nursey shrugged awkwardly against the sheets. “Wanted to get fucked, put on the harness and just went downstairs. Worked though, didn’t it?”

Caitlin just laughed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chowder and Dex were at this party, too, they’ll have their fun in a couple chapters ;)


	25. Olfactophilia (Scent)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Johnson/Shitty  
Tags/CW: blow job, scent kink, hair pulling, hookup, handjob

“Do you ever get the feeling you’re supposed to be somewhere and then you’re just… there?” Johnson mused aloud. 

“No idea what you’re talking about, bro, but I’m glad you stopped by,” Shitty said, kissing down Johnson’s neck. 

“Me, too,” Johnson agreed, before dropping to his knees ducking his head to inhale deeply in Shitty’s crotch. 

“Good,” Shitty exhaled. 

“God you smell… I can’t describe it, I just want to live here.”

“Be my guest, man.” 

Johnson took another long inhale and then licked a stripe up Shitty’s cock and he moaned. 

Johnson hummed as he began to suck at the head and slowly took it into his mouth. Shitty smelled better than any man had a right to, musky in the kind of way that went straight to his cock. He couldn’t name the smell besides ‘sex.’

Above him, Shitty began to ramble. 

“Feels so good, oh yeah, you suck cock so good, fuck Johnson, can’t believe you came to see me, so glad you came to see me, oh!”

Johnson had twisted his lips on the last motion. He smiled to himself and repeated the action. 

“Oh fuck that feels good,” Shitty moaned out. “If you keep doing that I’m gonna come, bro.” 

Johnson pulled off with an obscene pop. “That’s the point, Shits.”

Shitty sank his hands into Johnson’s flow and pulled him back onto his dick. 

“Mmm. Yes,” Johnson said before he took it back between his lips. Shitty kept his hands in his hair but didn’t pull, just held on and swore more. He teased at the head for a moment before taking him all the way into his throat and swallowing around him. The scent of him was overpowering this close to his nose and he was rock hard even without having been touched yet. Shitty’s hips twitched against his face as he pulled back with a teasing tongue. 

“Oh fuck I’m gonna come!” 

Johnson pulled back and jerked Shitty with a twist again on the upward stroke, until his orgasm hit him forcefully in the chest. Shitty cried out as he came and tugged sharply on Johnson’s hair. When he stood straight again, he nudged Johnson to his feet and wrapped a hand around his dick before crashing his mouth back into Johnson’s. He moaned, not having touched himself at all, and let Shitty bring him off quick and fast. 

“Really glad you stopped by,” Shitty said at last. 

“The author didn’t know what to do with these prompts so they had to employ an outside character, is all.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about but I’m gonna just blame the orgasm. Amazing bj skills, man. I owe you one.”

Johnson just smiled. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Johnson said it best. These prompts stumped me .


	26. Smiles/Laughter | Toys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Chowder/Dex  
Tags/CW: laughter/smiling, toys, vibrating butt plug, public sex, costume, grinding, dancing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is meant to be at the same party as chapter 24 with Nursey/Farmer.  
i'm doing a wip-cleanout for nanowrimo so this is still gonna be finished just not by the end of october clearly

“Hi, Cookie,” Chowder slid up behind Dex and squeezed his hips. 

“I knew this costume was just an excuse to grind at Spookegster,” Dex laughed, pressing his ass back into his boyfriend. They were each dressed as half of an oreo, so when Chris pressed up behind him they looked like one giant cookie, cardboard cookies and white t-shirt cream.

“Are you complaining?” Chowder asked in his ear. 

“Not at all.” Dex grinned as he felt Chowder’s erection pressing against him.

“You wanna know another secret?” Chowder asked.

“The fact you wanted to grind on me wasn’t a secret, C.”

“Fine. The secret is that the plug you’re wearing has a remote. And that remote is in my pocket.”

Dex felt his cheeks heat as his ass clenched involuntarily around the plug. “Oh?”

“Yeah. Think I should turn it on?”

Dex swallowed hard and nodded. “Yeah.”

Chowder squeezed his hip and then released him, still swaying them to the beat with his other hand. Dex’s brain seemed to have gone completely offline so he just let himself be moved. He felt Chowder rummaging in his pocket and then the plug began to gently buzz and he let out a small whine. 

“Shh, don’t be too loud, baby, we’re just grinding, nothing to see here.”

“You’re a menace, Chris Chow,” Dex said, pressing back into Chris as he pulled them tighter together and ground against Dex’s ass. Chowder responded by clicking the vibration up a notch and Dex gasped. “ _ Menace. _ ”

Chowder grinded against him harder and started to pick up a rhythm.

“You gonna dry hump me in the middle of the dance floor, really Chowder?” Dex felt his hips match the rhythm anyway so he didn’t really have room to talk.

“You like it,” Chowder said, biting at Dex’s shoulder. 

“You’re lucky the costume covers my dick or I would not like it,” Dex returned. He was fully hard behind the cardboard cookie cut out but no one could tell. Hopefully. 

Chowder clicked the vibration up higher and Dex dropped his head back, pressing his cheek to the side of Chowder’s head. “Damn, C, you’re gonna kill me.”

“Don’t know what you’re talking about, Cookie, we’re just dancing.”

Dex moaned and turned his face to kiss Chowder messily at the weird angle. Chowder sped up his thrusts as they made out. Dex begged his hips to keep still even as his dick ached, untouched. 

“You gonna come, Dex? You gonna come in the middle of the dance floor with my plug in you and my dick pressed against you?” His voice was tight and Dex knew he was close. He decided to get Chowder to come first and began to circle his hips minutely against him. “Oh, you’re playing dirty,” Chowder laughed and clicked the vibration up another notch. 

“Fuck, Chowder!” He kissed him again and when they did both come a minute later he wasn’t sure who had come first, both pushed over the edge one after the other. 

“Turn it off, fuck,” Dex broke away and gasped. The plug stopped vibrating and he slumped against Chowder. 

Chowder laughed into his neck, swaying them gently to the music. “I’m a mess.” 

“Should have thought of that before you insisted on being the back half, babe,” Dex chirped. 

Chowder bit gently at his shoulder again and squeezed his hip. “Let’s go get cleaned up. You can be my shield.”

Dex kissed him once more before leading the way off the dance floor.


	27. Exhibitionism/Voyeurism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Ollie/Wicky, Ransom/Holster  
Tags/CW: exhibitionism/voyeurism, restraint, anal sex, fingering, hand job, begging, unprotected sex, hickeys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these couples are both fluid-bonded and agreed to not using condoms. I know it's come up a few times but I like to remind. Practice safe sex y'all.

“You guys got rid of the bunk beds?” Holster asked. 

Wicky shrugged. “Yeah, man, we weren’t about to fuck on bunk beds when we could move in a queen instead.”

“Rans, why didn’t we think of that? How did we never realize we could just move the beds?”

“Clearly we aren’t the geniuses Ollie and Wicky are. Where’d you put the bunk beds?”

“Basement,” Ollie supplied with a shrug of his own.

“Genius,” Holster agreed. “This room was clearly meant to be yours.”

Wicky bumped fists with Ollie without looking. “You two wanna see how swawesome the new bed is?”

Their eyes widened. “Yeah,” Ransom said. Holster nodded emphatically.

Wicky crawled onto the big bed, right in the middle, and Ollie crawled on top of him with a grin. Wicky pulled him down into a kiss and got a moan in response. Ollie was always easy for a filthy kiss. He grabbed at Ollie’s ass and got another moan, which was echoed by one of their voyeurs, though he couldn’t tell who. Wicky squeezed. 

“Shirt, off,” Ollie gasped against his lips, so Wicky sat up enough to have it pulled from him and fell back to the bed. Ollie stripped his own and fell back to him, kissing him fast and messy. He was hard in his pants and Wicky was getting there, too. 

He turned to look at Holster and Ransom and found Holster wrapped around Ransom and whispering in his ear. “You two could have some fun, too, we wouldn’t mind, right Ollie?”

Ollie released the hickey he had been working on on Wicky's neck and confirmed, before going back to it. Ollie whined as the sensitive skin was bruised anew. 

Holster wasted no time and unbuttoned Ransom’s pants, hastily sticking his hands into them and drawing a moan from Ransom. His eyes fell closed but snapped open a second later at a whispered direction from Holster and he stared hungrily at Wicky and Ollie on the bed. 

Wicky let himself be pulled back for another kiss, as much as he was enjoying watching Holster take Ransom apart, he enjoyed being watched even more. He bit at Ollie’s lips and slid his hands over his boyfriend’s strong back, playing up every motion for the other couple. After a while, Ollie grabbed his hands and pinned them above his head, using the leverage to grind down on him. 

“Stay there,” Ollie commanded, pressing Wicky's wrists into the pillow for a moment before releasing them. He sat up and moved to unbutton Wicky's pants, and Wicky looked over to see Ransom and Holster had both lost most of their clothing but were still watching the scene on the bed with rapt attention. 

Ollie pulled Wicky’s pants off with his boxers still inside and then removed his own and laid back onto him, sliding one hand back to hold his wrists and the other to wrap around their dicks together. The friction was rough and he released them quickly to grab for the lube in the bedside table before taking them in hand again. 

On the first slick touch, Wicky let out a moan and pulled against the restraining hand. 

“Stop that,” Ollie scolded. He kissed Wicky and he let himself be pressed back into the bed. He could still feel the other couple’s eyes on them and he was going crazy with the knowledge they were being watched. He whined against Ollie’s lips and tried to see what Holster was doing to draw the harsh breaths he heard coming from Ransom but he couldn’t. 

Finally, Ollie released him, kissing down his neck even as he stroked them together and held Wicky down with hands and thighs. His eyes flicked to the other two, where Holster was fingering Ransom, both still facing the bed and Ransom’s cock straining in front of him. Holster’s hand slowly was stroking it and Ransom looked close to the edge. Wicky was feeling pretty close, himself. 

“You like that, don’t you Pace? You like being watched. Like them seeing you like this.”

“Yes,” Wicky moaned out, his hips jerking up into Ollie’s hand. “Please fuck me, Ollie, want them to see.”

Ollie’s eyebrows shot up but he stilled his hand and slid his fingers down to his asshole instead.

“I’m still open from earlier, please fuck me again, please Ollie,” Wicky begged. 

“If you’re sure, baby,” Ollie said, already reaching for the lube. 

“Oh, fuck,” said Holster. 

Wicky bent his knees to allow him access and Ollie licked his lips. He lubed a couple of fingers and thrust them inside a couple of times, just to make sure, then slicked up his cock instead. Still holding Wicky's wrists to the bed, he lined up and slid in slowly.

Stars shot behind his eyes and he felt his back arch off the bed while Ollie muttered soothing things to him. When he opened his eyes again, it was to a soft gaze. “You ready, baby?”

“Yeah, I’m ready, fuck me, baby, fu--,” 

Ollie thrust in sharply and Wicky lost whatever else he had meant to say. The world was just the twin sensations of his wrists being held by Ollie’s hand and his ass being fucked by his dick. Everything else faded away and he closed his eyes, savoring it. He could tell he was making an obscene amount of noise but the other couple seemed to be enjoying it and Ollie always liked it when he was loud, so he didn’t mind. 

He just wrapped his legs around Ollie’s waist and hung on for the ride.

“Feel so good, baby,” Ollie praised, clearly on edge himself. “I’m not gonna last much longer, want you to come with me, okay?”

God, he wanted to. He wanted to so badly. But his dick was aching for touch and he didn’t think he could. “I need--, please touch me, please, baby.” 

“You can come like this, baby, I know you can. Look, look how much Ransom and Holster want to watch you come.”

Wicky turned his head and saw the other couple who had proceeded from fingering and were now fucking standing up and watching over them on the bed. 

“You look so good, Wicky, taking it so good,” Ransom said. “I’m gonna come watching you, I can feel it.”

Wicky whined and Ollie sped up his thrusting, leaning down to start another hickey. 

Holster had both hands on Ransom’s hips, who was jerking his own cock in time with the thrusts. “Oh god Holtzy, I’m gonna come, fuck, I’m gonna--.”

Ransom came into his own hand and Holster fucked into him fast and hard for several more strokes before following. The sight of it was intoxicating and Wicky moaned out, feeling his dick twitch and willed it to follow, too. 

“Come on, Wicky, you can,” Ollie ground out, so close to the edge he could hardly talk. He snapped his hips hard into Wicky and hit his prostate exactly, and then Wicky’s vision went white as he came. He felt his ass fill with come as Ollie followed and wanted to open his eyes to see it but he just couldn’t. His dick was still twitching when Ollie pulled out and reached for something to clean up his abs. 

“My messy boy,” Ollie smiled and shook his head. “You did so good.”

“Thank you, Ollie.”

“Fuck,” said Holster.

“Yeah,” agreed Ransom.

Wicky smiled at them. “Queen beds, man. You gotta get one.”


	28. Stripping/Striptease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Zimbits  
Tags/CW: strip tease, dancing, Beyonce, lace, butt plugs, cock riding, anal sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you want a soundtrack: [Partition](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=IsVE8zwld28) (because of course)

Bitty grinned as Jack’s mouth dropped open at the sight of him. He was in a lacy body suit and had lined his eyes darkly. Most of the suit was covered by a robe but the lace was peaking out and he could tell Jack could see it.

“Like what you see, sweetpea?”

“Crisse, Bits.” He was sitting on the bed just staring at Bitty.

“What’s all this for?”

“Maybe I wanna have a little fun,” Bitty smirked. “You gonna be good and let me dance for you?”

Jack nodded and swallowed hard. Bitty pressed play on his speaker.  _ “Lemme hear ya say ‘hey Miss Carter.’”  _ The bass dropped and Bitty dropped down with it. He swung his knees out and together, rolling his hips as he went. He spun a 180 and rolled up ass first, hearing a string of quebecois swears behind him. He wondered if the plug could be seen beneath the lace.

Bitty slipped the robe off one shoulder and winked over it at Jack, hips still rolling. He twisted slowly as he peeled the robe from his other shoulder, most of the body suit now revealed as the robe hung off his hips. He danced up to Jack, sitting with his fists clenched in the bedspread, and swung the loosely tied belt around. 

He stuck the end of the belt into Jack’s slack mouth and tapped his chin so he bit down. Then he drew back and the belt went taught before the knot released and the robe finally fell from his hips entirely. 

“Calisse de tabernak,” Jack swore again, his knuckles turning white on the bed. Bitty smiled knowingly and swung his hips again, falling into a body roll and mouthing the words. He ran his hands up and down the lace, snapped at the elastic, and kept eye contact with Jack whenever he could. 

Finally, the song ended and another picked up, but Bitty was quite done with not being touched and climbed into Jack’s lap instead, kissing him soundly. 

“Did you like that, sweetpea?” 

“You know I did, Bits,” Jack said. 

“I like to hear you say it,” Bitty teased, even as he ground down on Jack’s dick, obviously hard in the athletic shorts he was wearing.

“I liked it, fuck Bits, I always like it.”

“I know, baby,” Bitty smiled and kissed him again, rolling his hips to the beat as bass continued to fill the room. “Would you like it if I rode you just like this?”

Jack swallowed. “In the lace?”

“In the lace,” he confirmed.

“Yes,” Jack whined. 

Bitty reached beneath himself and pulled the snaps free, opening the bottom of the suit. Jack shimmied out of his pants while Bitty was pressed up on his knees, then located the lube and began to pour some out to finger Bitty, but he stopped him. 

“I planned better than that, sweetpea,” Bitty teased. He reached behind himself again and removed the plug he had nestled inside. Jack swore again and lubed his cock eagerly instead. The lace hid the plug after all.

Bitty rose up on to his knees and kissed Jack hard, swaying to the beat as he felt Jack line up and then sinking down with a slow roll of his hips. He let out a cry as Jack’s head breached him and slid slowly down until he was fully seated.

“God, Bits, feels so good,” Jack moaned. 

“Yeah,” he agreed. Bitty picked up the beat and rolled his hips, drawing another moan from Jack. He kissed him and swallowed the noise down, both of them moving to the beat and gasping into each other’s mouths. Bitty began to jerk himself as he got more worked up and could feel Jack’s hips jerking involuntarily under him. 

“You close, sweetpea?” Bitty murmured against his lips. 

“Yes, fuck Bits, so close,” Jack mumbled back. “Can I come in you? Please?”

“Okay, baby, you can come.” Bitty jerked his dick harder as he rolled and squeezed around Jack, knowing it would push him over the edge. Finally, it did and Jack grunted as he came, dropping his head to Bitty’s shoulder. He stopped rolling but continued jerking off until he came between them, adding to the sweat and lube with a gasp. 

Beyonce sang on.


	29. Double Penetration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Farmer/Nursey/Dex  
Tags/CW: double penetration, anal sex, vaginal sex, multiple orgasms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just really love caitlin farmer

Farmer grinned as she closed the door to the basement bungalow. “Hi, boys. You ready?”

Dex was bright red in the face but nodded eagerly. 

“Chyeah,” Nursey grinned. 

She kissed each of them then pulled off her shirt.

“Getting right to it, huh Farmer?” Dex laughed and she smiled, glad to have broken the tension. 

“I know what I like, boys. I’m gonna get it.”

“How do you want us?” Nursey asked, playing with her fingers. 

She hummed and smiled. “Dex behind, I think. Think you can handle it?”

“We’ve got you, babe,” Nursey assured her. 

She leaned in and kissed him. “That means you’ve gotta stay still for a bit, you know.”

“I’ve got you,” Nursey repeated. She kissed him again as Dex slid up behind her and began to kiss her neck. He trailed kisses down her back until he found the clasp of her bra and released it. Nursey immediately pushed his hands up under her bra. 

“Oh!” she dropped her head back and found Dex’s chest, who kissed her as Nursey fondled her. She already felt held and surrounded and they hadn’t even really gotten started. After a moment, Nursey let one hand trail down her stomach and flicked open the button on her jeans. He helped her shimmy out of them while Dex took over teasing at her nipples. 

Soon she was naked, pressed between two of her boyfriends as they kissed and teased at any skin they could find. “Why am I the only one naked?” she chirped. 

Clothing flew as the two boys rushed to strip and she laughed easily. Nursey winked before ripping open and condom and rolling it on. He laid on the bed and she climbed on top of him. 

“Little further, Caity,” he urged and she crawled another step. Nursey closed his mouth over her nipple and she huffed out a happy sigh. 

“You want an orgasm first or you want me to start prepping you?” Dex asked as Nursey worked. 

She considered. She might be less tense after an orgasm but she was afraid she’d be too sensitive immediately after. “Prep. Wanna come with you inside me.”

“‘Kay.” The click of the lube bottle behind her made his blood thrill with anticipation. Nursey released her nipple and let her move back so they could make out as Dex worked, Caitlin leaned over him with his fingers in her hair.

He circled her with a cold finger before pressing ever so slowly inside. Caitlin moaned into Nursey’s mouth. 

“There you go, Caity, we’ve got you, gonna get you nice and full,” Dex soothed. She keened again as he began to shallowly thrust the finger. “Easy does it.” 

Nursey kissed her slow and sweet as she relaxed into the finger, then Dex added another. She cried out, breaking the kiss and panted against Nursey’s cheek. 

“You alright?” Dex asked, voice worried and hand still. 

“Yeah,” she breathed. “Just wasn’t expecting it. Tell me what you’re doing?” 

“Of course, sorry, I should have thought of that.”

She smiled and looked over her shoulder at him. “You can go again, I’m ready.”

“Okay, two fingers in now.” He thrust the pair in and out and she went back to half-kissing Nursey distractedly, letting out breathy moans as she relaxed into the second finger. “Ready for the third?” 

“Yeah.” She willed her body to relax again as Dex added more lube and then his ring finger. She tensed automatically but relaxed after a moment. “Okay.”

Dex thrust the three fingers and she squeezed her eyes shut at the feeling. She didn’t do anal often and she had to remind herself to relax again. This was gonna be amazing once all the pieces came together. She just needed to  _ chill _ .

Finally, she felt ready. “Okay,” she interrupted. 

“You ready?” Dex asked. 

“Yeah,” she said. 

He pulled his fingers from her and she adjusted so she was lined up with Nursey. “You ready, baby?” 

Nursey smiled softly. “Yeah, I’m ready.” He reached between them and helped guide himself in as she sank back onto him. 

“Oh that’s nice,” Cait sighed. She pressed back into his chest and kissed him soundly. “You good, Nursey?” 

“Yeah, I’m good, go ahead, Dexy.”

“You ready, Cait?” Dex asked. 

She shivered at the thought of what was about to happen. “Ready.” 

Dex nudged Nursey’s knees further apart and gripped Caitlin’s hips. “Okay, here we go.”

Slowly and carefully, he pressed into her. The head of his cock stretched her and then he was sliding inside. She could feel both of them inside her.

“Dexy, I can feel you,” Nursey looked past her shoulder. 

“Gimme a sec,” Dex said tightly. Cait nodded. She needed a second, too. “Okay, everyone ready?”

“Yeah,” said Caitlin and Nursey together. 

Dex leaned over her back, boxing her in in the best way, then pulled back and began to thrust carefully. Nursey was just twitching his hips gently but the sensation of both cocks inside her sent sparks up in her vision and she let out a low moan. 

“More,” she gasped. 

Dex thrust deeper as Nursey pressed up from beneath her, and she cried out as he hit her g-spot. They moved together and the stretch of the position was almost as much of a turn on as the actual stimulation. She could feel an orgasm building already. 

The joint thrusts grew faster together despite the two boys not speaking in more than grunts and moans and “yes”, but that was just a perk of dating a d-pair she supposed. She was on the edge now, her body moving with each thrust and everything was hot and slick with sweat. She wanted so badly to come like this, surrounded by her boyfriends and full of them at the same time. 

“Feels so good, Caity. Do you feel good?” Dex asked.

“So good,” she gasped. “Gonna come. So close.”

Nursey kissed her and, crooked as the kiss was, she felt it snap the last piece into place and she went tumbling over the edge. She was flying, suspended between them as her body spasmed and shook. She moaned long and loud and felt them thrusting as they chased their own release. 

The first orgasm began to fade but she wanted another. They were fucking hard and fast now and she could feel the second orgasm right behind the first. “Yes, more, keep going,” she urged them on. Nursey came first and thrust hard into her as he did, jerking into her g-spot and pulling her second orgasm out of her with a shout. Dex followed soon after and then they all collapsed into a heap. 

“That was amazing,” Caitlin sighed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we're so close to the end! only two more chapter, hoping to get at least one up tomorrow, maybe both! but chapter 31 is a big one. so maybe not. thanks to everyone who's been reading and commenting!


	30. Stockings/Pantyhose/Tights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Kent/Lardo/Tater  
Tags/CW: thigh high stockings, garters, garter belt, D/s, spanking/impact play, paddling, punishment, crying during sex, vaginal sex, cunnilingus, hand job

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one got pretty intense, you've been warned.

“Tug,” Lardo directed. Kent tugged as requested and found the ropes around his wrists held firm without pinching. He nodded, having given up his voice for the scene. 

“Good.” 

He was kneeling on the floor in nothing besides his rope and a sheer black pair of thigh high stockings. The garter belt kept them up while leaving his ass open for what was to come. His dick twitched hopefully, eager to be pushed to his limits tonight. 

“Tater?” Lardo asked, and the other man came forward and sat on the chair beside him. Kent licked his lips hopefully as he scooted on his knees towards him. The stockings and garters had been Tater’s idea, something to feel digging in as they went, and he was eager to show him it had been a good idea.

_ Thwack. _ The paddle Lardo was holding came down hard across his bare ass. “You were not given permission to approach,” she scolded. 

Kent nodded and ducked his head in remorse. He wanted so badly to be good but it was hard sometimes.

He felt Tater’s eyes on him and after a moment he spoke. “Come here, _ kotyonok _.”

Kent looked up and began to crawl again before he was stopped by another whack. “You were not given permission to make eye contact. You may approach.”

This time he kept his eyes down as he crawled towards the chair. Tater spread his legs wider but Kent waited, finally remembering he needed permission for everything tonight. Those were the rules. 

“Good,” Lardo said when he waited. “You can suck him now, be _ gentle _.” Kent looked up enough to see Tater’s cock and crawled the last couple of feet, settling between his knees. He clasped his hands together in his lap and leaned in to lick carefully at him. 

_ Thwack _. “I said gentle, not tease. Suck like you mean it.” 

Kent closed his eyes against the tears starting to prick at his eyes as his ass started to sting. He pushed passed the pain, it was what he wanted tonight. What he needed. Instead, he opened his mouth and took Alexei gently into his mouth, suckling at the head before bobbing his head down the shaft and running his tongue along the underside. 

Tater moaned and Kent hummed happily. 

_ Thwack _. “You were not given permission to make noise.” 

Kent squeezed his eyes against the pain and focused on staying silent and being gentle, gentle, gentle. He had to try harder. 

“Good,” Lardo praised as he silently worked Tater’s cock and drew moans from him. He was good. He could do this. He focused in on the way the garters dug into his thighs and not on the way his neck was beginning to hurt from the angle or the beginnings of an ache in his jaw. 

He swirled his tongue around and sucked and teased at the slit, trying every trick he knew to get Tater going. 

“There you go,” Lardo praises again. “I knew you could do it. I’m going to let you eat me out, now. Since you’ve shown how good you can be. Can you stay quiet for me?” 

Kent loved eating her out and barely suppressed a moan. He nodded carefully around the cock in his mouth. She hadn’t told him he could stop yet.

“Good boy, you listened so well. Go ahead and pull off now. Tater, put this on.” 

Still looking down, Kent pulled back and swallowed in his already sore throat as Tater rolled on the condom. Lardo slid between them and straddled Tater, her back to his chest. She reached down and guided his cock to her lips and slid slowly down. Tater let out a low moan and Kent bit his lip, focusing on the floor and clenching his fists against his thighs. 

When she had settled herself to her satisfaction, she reached down and tilted Kent’s chin up. 

“Eat up, sweetheart,” she tugged him forward. The angle was a little awkward with Tater inside her, but he pressed his tongue to her clit and rolled it as Tater began to thrust. He lost hold of her a couple of times until she finally sank her hands into his hair to hold him in place as she moved.

He let out an involuntary moan and hoped Lardo didn’t hear it.

“One,” she gasped out. 

Fuck. 

He pressed the heel of one hand into the base of his dick, trying not to come completely untouched, and sucked on her clit as she rode Tater. 

“Two. Stop touching yourself.” 

Fuck! 

Kent could feel Tater’s thighs tensing against his shoulders now, he was getting close. Lardo’s voice was breathy, too. He wanted so badly for them both to come so he could take the rest of his punishments and finally come. 

If they let him. 

He redoubled his efforts despite his sore jaw and finally got his reward of Lardo coming on his face, Tater still buried inside her. He was thrusting hard and fast, chasing his own orgasm and Lardo rolled her hips against him even as she pressed Kent’s face away. 

He licked his lips and tasted them both on them as he watched Tater bounce her on his lap. 

“Fuck,” Kent mumbled. 

“That’s three, Kent. Do you not want to come tonight?” 

Dammit, he hadn’t realized he had spoken aloud. He ducked his head and stared at his hands. He listened as they moved and moaned together, Tater finally coming and Lardo coming again a moment later. 

Finally, Lardo pulled him to his feet. She helped him lean over Tater’s legs and then picked up her paddle. “Do you want to count? You can answer aloud.”

“Yes, please,” Kent answered.

_ Thwack. _ The sting hurt more with the lag between hits and he grunted. “One.”

_ Thwack. _ It landed on his other cheek and it proved just as sensitive as the first. “Two.”

_ Thwack _. He was wrong, this one hurt the worst and he felt tears escape his eyes. He clasped his hands together in their ropes. “Three.”

“Good boy,” Lardo said, setting down the paddle at last. She helped him sit up on Tater’s thigh, abused ass stinging where it hung off the side. Tater wrapped one arm around his waist to steady him. “You did so good. I know it was hard for you, tonight. I’m gonna take care of you, now, alright?”

Kent nodded.

“I need your words now, sweetheart.” 

“Yes, please, please Lardo,” Kent nodded again. 

“Hold your hands up, baby,” Lardo directed, pushing them gently up to rest on his chest, bent at the elbows. She kissed him once then wrapped her hand around his leaking cock and he sobbed in relief. 

“Shh, _ kotyonok _, is alright,” Tater soothed. “We have you. Can cry now.” 

He moved his hand up to Kent’s head and leaned it into his shoulder, inviting Kent to cry it out as Lardo jerked him off with firm, steady strokes. He let everything out. All the pressure and all the loneliness, all the times he felt bad and like he could never be good. 

But he had been good tonight. His partners told him he was good. He was safe. 

He felt himself come but the tears didn’t stop and he just buried his face in Tater’s shoulder and cried harder. Lardo and Tater moved him to untie him, clean him up, and dress him in soft clothes. 

When he finally ran out of tears, they were cuddled around him, Lardo holding him to her chest and Tater curled around him from behind. He’d never felt so safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> only one more! i have several ideas for chapter 31 and i'm still undecided which I wanna do but I will hopefully be posting tomorrow!


	31. Forniphilia (Human Furniture) | Orgasm Denial | Gagging | Voyeurism | Threesome (or more) | Overstimulation | Cunnilingus | Collaring | Face-Sitting | Pegging | Dirty Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairings: Bitty/Jack, Ransom/Holster, Johnson/Shitty/Chowder, Tater/Dex/Nursey, Farmer/Lardo, Ollie/Wicky, Lardo/Kent, Bitty/Holster, various combinations of those and probably more I forgot  
Tags/CW: Forniphilia (Human Furniture), Orgasm Denial, Gagging, Voyeurism, Overstimulation, Threesome (or more), Cunnilingus, Collaring, Face-Sitting, Pegging, Dirty Talk, anal plugs, cock ring, controlled eye contact, orgy, D/s, stoplight safety words, verbal consent, aftercare, bondage, double ended dildo, anal fingering, safe sex, manhandling, face fucking, probably others that I forgot I’m sorry but it’s all good consensual fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I heard y’all liked Bitty domming hockey boys so I wrote you an orgy. For reals, this is basically every character in the first 30 days in a big consensual kinky fuck fest in the living room of the Haus. It’s a lot. You’ve been warned.

Ransom looked around the Haus living room and shuddered. He had decided to keep his boxers on as he would mostly be watching tonight, but most of the Haus residents and their various partners were naked or nearly so. Holster was knelt at his feet looking up at him, the black leather of his collar stark against his skin. He reached down to pet his hair as he surveyed the room. 

Bitty was securing a ball gag in Jack’s mouth, his cock already standing tall and surrounded by a ring. Apparently he had gotten so worked up just talking about it that he’d needed helping restraining himself. 

The frogs and Caitlin Farmer were cuddled up on the couch, all still in underwear but clearly interested in the proceedings. They murmured quietly between themselves and exchanged shy smiles and kisses. It was ridiculously adorable considering what they had planned for the evening. 

Alexei Mashkov was seated in the arm chair with Kent Parson perched on one arm and Lardo on the other. Shitty knelt at Lardo’s feet, naked and hard. 

Behind them, Johnson leaned against the wall. Ransom wasn’t sure who had invited him but sometimes the guy just showed up and it was always a fun time so he wasn’t complaining. 

Finally, Ollie and Wicky descended the stairs and joined the group. Both had already stripped to naked and were holding hands. They looked a little overwhelmed as they spoke quietly to each other and observed everyone else. 

Bitty straightened from where he was bent over Jack and clapped his hands once. Ransom chuckled, always a captain. “Alright, now that everyone’s here, I just want to review the rules of the evening. We’ll be observing the basic stoplights of green for good, yellow for wait, and red for stop. I know several of you have your own safewords but we want to make this safe for everyone so let’s try to use the stoplights. If you can’t speak, two smacks,” he smacked his own thigh twice, “on whoever you can reach and that person must call red for you. Even if it stops their own scene. Everyone understand?”

Everyone affirmed and Bitty nodded before he continued. 

“As you all know, I’ll largely be controlling the scenes. But Lardo also has something she’ll be trying. We’ll try not to cross orders but in the case something happens, you can use ‘yellow’ to pause and ask for clarity if you aren’t able to question normally.” 

Again, the room confirmed they understood. 

“Condoms or dental dams for all contact, even oral, even with fluid bonded partners, including on toys. Rope knots are only to be done by Ropemasters, that’s me, Dex, Ransom, or Lardo. I don’t want y’all getting yourselves into trouble. Finally, no touching anyone without permission, or in the case of Jack and Holster, without my or Ransom’s permission respectively. They are shared but only with permission, this is not open play.” 

Holster squirmed at Ransom’s feet and Ransom could tell he was trying to grind against the plug. He shot him a look and he stopped moving. 

“Everyone ready? I’m going to need verbal consent from everyone except Jack and Holster who have already given theirs.” 

Ransom gave consent for himself and Holster and it went around the room. The words were tense like they were waiting to spring to action, everyone on edge. 

“Good,” Bitty smiled and Ransom couldn’t believe he ever thought this man was innocent. “Now. I need a chair.” 

Ransom met Holster’s eyes. “On your hands and knees, you’re to be Bitty’s chair.” 

Holster’s eyes went wide, he hadn’t known this portion, though he and Bitty had discussed it. Holster scrambled to his knees and Bitty perched on his back. He directed Jack to his feet again, mouth gagged and eyes downcast. His hands were folded calmly in his lap but his dick was hard, betraying his excitement.

“Ollie, Wicky, Dex.” Bitty said, and the three approached him. 

“Johnson, Chowder.” Lardo said with a smirk. “Come here.” They went to her as well. 

Ransom took a deep breath and turned his eyes back to Holster, checking in. His cock had filled and was hanging heavy beneath him. Ransom nodded, satisfied, and looked up again to watch what Bitty and Lardo would do. 

“Dex is going to open you both up and I have a special surprise for you,” Bitty told Ollie and Wicky. He pulled a huge double-ended dildo from the toy bag at his feet and the two men’s eyes dilated in unison. Ollie’s knuckles were turning white with how hard he was holding Wicky’s hand. 

Dex swallowed hard and opened his mouth to speak. “Who should I open first?” he asked with a dry click of his throat. 

“Hmm,” Bitty hummed. “Nursey, come help Dex.”

Nursey jumped up from the couch and joined Dex. Farmer sauntered up behind them to watch. The frogs helped Ollie and Wicky to their hands and knees and grabbed the lube. Ransom was settling in to watch their faces when a moan sounded from the armchair and his attention snapped to Shitty. He was stretched out over Tater’s lap and Tater already had two fingers pumping roughly in and out of his ass. He was making an obscene sound and Ransom’s cock twitched at the sight. Beside them, Kent had stretched out on the floor and Lardo was settling onto his face. 

Johnson and Chowder had their hands around each other’s cocks as they made out lazily, clearly not trying to get off, just staying occupied while Lardo put whatever plan she had into action. Ransom watched as Tater took Shitty up to three fingers and the man let out another moan. His eyes darted back to the two pairs on the floor but quickly decided he liked the armchair better. 

Shitty caught him watching and began to ramble. “Fuck, Ransom, you like this? You like watching me get my ass fucked?”

Ransom just nodded, unable to speak suddenly. 

“You just wait until you see what Lardo has in store for me. I’m gonna be, fuck, I’m gonna be so full you won’t believe my ass can take it all. But it can. Lardo knows I can. She knows I need to be stuffed to bursting. She’s gonna take good care of me.” 

“I think he’s ready, Tater,” Lardo interrupted, Kent now apparently leisurely eating her out as she directed their scene. She handed a pair of condoms to Chowder and Johnson and the two rolled them on as Ransom realized what was about to happen. Tater stood from the chair, lifting Shitty with him.

“Chowder on the bottom. Kent, more tongue.”

Chowder sat in the chair, checked that his condom was all the way on, and lubed it heavily. Tater helped Shitty onto the chair, his knees spread over Chowder’s thighs, and helped line up Chowder’s dick. 

“Oh, fuck!” cried Shitty as Chowder entered him. 

“That’s only one, Shits,” Lardo said with a smirk, her own hips starting to twitch. “You gonna be able to take it?” 

“Yes I can take it, I want it, please Lardo!”

“Shh,” she soothed. “You’re alright. Tater’s gonna help you take Johnson now, alright?”

“Yes,” Shitty moaned. Tater leaned over the chair and inserted one of his fingers again, drawing swears from Shitty and Chowder alike. Johnson just stroked himself and watched, biting a lip to keep quiet. Though given the sounds coming from the rug, he didn’t need to. 

“Caitlin Farmer! On your knees!” 

Ransom’s attention snapped back to the other scene to see Cait falling to her knees beside Nursey. 

“You were not given permission to touch! Now I think you’ll sit there until it is your turn.” Bitty continued to scold. “You know what? I think you need help with that since you can’t keep your hands to yourself.”

Bitty drew a short length of rope from his bag and crossed to where Cait knelt. He quickly pulled her hands behind her back and bound them with an efficient knot. He tested it briefly before rising back to his feet and settling onto Holster again. 

“Now, where were we?”

Both Ollie and Wicky were moaning openly now, clinging to each other’s hands again as Nursey and Dex fingered them hard. “I think they’re ready,” Nursey said.

Dex nodded. “Yeah, for sure, Bitty.” 

Bitty sat forward on Holster’s back and watched eagerly. “Turn around now, boys,” he directed. They exchanged a quick kiss before they shuffled on their knees so that their asses pointed at each other. “Nursey, go sit back on the couch now, there’s a good boy. Dex, start with Ollie.”

Dex took the dildo from Bitty’s outstretched hand and the pair of condoms from the other. He rolled one condom on and lubed it generously. He placed a hand on the small of Ollie’s back and touched the dildo to his entrance. “Ready?” 

“Yeah,” Ollie whined. Dex pushed the length of it in slowly, careful of overfilling him with the double length. “Oh, fuck, Wicky it feels so good.”

Wicky keened and looked up at Bitty. “Can I?”

“Yes you may, since you asked so nicely. Dex, go ahead and help him on.”

Dex helped Wicky to line up and press himself back onto the other end of the dildo and both of them let out a moan as it found home. 

“Now,” Bitty said, rummaging around in his bag again. “Tie them together.” 

Ransom’s jaw dropped open and Dex’s cheeks went pink. “Like this?”

“Yes. Color, boys?”

“Green,” they moaned in unison. Dex set his face and began to unwind the rope. There had to be sixty feet there! Dex wound a loop around Ollie’s waist and secured the end underneath, studying the way their bodies pressed together and winding it around and over again, pulling them flush together with a wet sound. Any last glimpse of the dildo disappeared. 

“Damn, Bitty,” Ransom murmured. 

“I know.” They both watched as Dex wrapped it a few more times, crossing it over each of them evenly until the other end was over Wicky’s back. He secured it to the waist rope and sat back on his heels to admire his work. 

“Now boys,” Bitty said as he inspected the work. “Y’all can do whatever you like, but you’re not gonna be untied until I say. So if you make yourselves come, that’s on you. Yes?”

“Yes, Bitty,” Wicky said. 

“Green,” Ollie agreed. Both of them were hard and shifting to find the best way to sit. Each of them were letting out little breathy sounds and Ransom knew they wouldn’t last. Bitty finished inspected the rope work then pulled Dex in for a filthy kiss. Jack whined around the gag. 

“Good job, honey, you did good work. For your reward, Tater and…” he looked around the room, “Nursey are gonna take care of you. On your knees, Nursey.” 

Nursey slid from the couch to his knees and watched eagerly to see what he would be directed to do. 

“Oh you would you look at that?” Bitty mused. Ransom followed his gaze to the armchair and gasped at the scene there. Johnson was now straddling Chowder’s thighs as well, helped to balance by Tater’s massive hand, as Lardo guided his dick into Shitty’s ass, which Tater’s other hand was holding open just enough around Chowder’s cock. 

Shitty was rambling nonsense as Johnson pressed his head into the space, then the rest of his length. He let out a low moan and clung to the chair. 

“All done, Tater?” Bitty asked. 

Tater inspected the trio entangled in the chair and nodded. “Da. They can hold themselves here.”

“Good. I want you to fuck Dex now, tell him how good he did tying up Ollie and Wicky. He’s gonna fuck Nursey’s mouth while you do that.”

All three of them moaned and Ransom whimpered. 

“Color?”

When Bitty has greens all around, he let them go ahead. Dex stripped his underwear and Tater arranged him so he was bent over into the arm of the couch, Nursey kneeling in the gap between it and Dex’s body. 

Tater reached around and rolled a condom onto Dex before feeding it into Nursey’s mouth. “Keep that warm,” he directed. “I have work here.”

Nursey whined around the cock in his mouth but dutifully didn’t move. Dex swore as Tater pressed a lubed finger into his ass. 

Ransom’s eyes were pulled away again by Bitty speaking quietly to Jack. He was taking the gag off and pulling Jack between his legs. 

“Tater has such a good idea, don’t you think, sweetpea?” He said. “Why bother with that silly little gag when I could just gag you with this?” He rolled a condom onto his dick and fed it into Jack’s mouth. “Keep that warm for me, there’s a good boy.”

Ransom tore his eyes away from the tender scene and back to Shitty at a cry from the man. Johnson had proceeded to snapping his hips into him, the only part of him moving as he clung to Chowder and the chair with knees and arms. Shitty was still wedged between them and had been reduced to loud cries that Ransom couldn’t tell were pleasure or pain. It was probably a bit of both. 

Lardo was murmuring a steady stream of praise to him, watching all three men carefully for any sign of distress as Kent made slopping sounds underneath her. From the sounds coming from Chowder, Ransom thought he would come first. 

Ransom watched them another minute, all sweat and limbs and moans, before yet another cry erupted from Dex. Tater had just pressed into him, shoving Dex down Nursey’s throat in return. Ransom watched as Nursey swallowed around him and Dex twitched helplessly, clinging to the side of the couch. 

The whole room was full of the slick sounds of skin on skin, cries of pain and pleasure, and Ransom was about to lose his mind. He was about to ask Bitty to borrow Holster back just to have someone to touch, when Ollie and Wicky began to cry out and came one after the other on themselves, still bound together and stuffed with the double ended dildo. 

Ollie began to sob as his orgasm finished and he began to be overstimulated. 

“Now, boys, I told you to be careful and you’ve gone to make a mess of yourselves.” Bitty pulled his dick from Jack’s mouth and stood from Holster’s back and Ransom dropped to his knees to check in on him. 

“Hey baby, you’re doing so good.” 

Beside them, Bitty has settled on Ollie and Wicky as a chair instead, causing Wicky to cry out as well as the pressure on their bound asses intensified with Bitty’s weight. Bitty beckoned Jack forward again and he fed his cock back into Jack’s mouth. Ransom watched it and then turned back to Holster, figuring that Bitty was done with him for the moment. He rose up on his knees and pulled his hard cock from his boxers as Holster watched. 

“Holtzy, can I? I can’t just watch anymore, I can’t. I’m going crazy.” 

Holster opened his mouth and Ransom slid his cock in gratefully. He was vaguely aware of the others behind him as Chowder came, followed by Shitty, Johnson still fucking into him. Dex came with a cry as well as Holster began to really suck him down, and Tater followed a moment later. Ransom watched, transfixed as Tater gently lifted Dex and laid him on the couch. He pulled Nursey to his feet then dropped to his knees instead and rolled a condom onto Nursey as he swore a blue streak. Tater swallowed him down just as Johnson finally came in Shitty. 

Ransom thought he might lose his mind and began to thrust minutely into Holster’s mouth who moaned and relaxed his throat. 

Lardo had reached down at some point and was slowly bringing Kent off as he ate her out and clung to her thighs in a way the betrayed how much she had squirmed. Lardo cried out with her own orgasm and jerked Kent faster until he came, too. They she stood and helped Kent join the cuddle puddle that had formed on the couch where Johnson and Chowder had taken Shitty to cuddle with Dex. 

Lardo didn’t join, though, instead crossing to the bag Bitty had been digging in earlier and withdrawing a strap. “Good idea, Lardo. Farmer, come here.”

Farmer crawled forward eagerly and Lardo bent her over Holster’s back. Ransom swore and felt himself losing control. Lardo pressed her strap into Farmer and she cried out in relief, hands still tied behind her back. 

Ransom tipped over the edge, coming until his knees gave out in Holster’s mouth. 

Bitty apparently finally decided to stop tormenting Ollie and Wicky and untied them gently as Ransom watched, sprawled on the floor now. Bitty removed the dildo and wiped each of them down with wet wipes, then helped them to the recovery area which had overflowed onto the floor with blankets and pillows. Tater and Nursey accepted them between them — Ransom hadn’t even noticed them finishing! — before Bitty walked back to where Lardo was fucking Farmer over Holster. His dick tried to twitch back to life as he realized what was about to happen. 

Bitty caressed Holster’s ass and hummed. Holster whined. “You’ve been so good tonight, Holster. I think I’m going to finish inside you as a reward. You can even come if you want. What do you think Ransom?” 

“Yeah,” Ransom sighed, sitting up to watch. “Eyes on me, Holster.”

Bitty fingers finally found the plug in Holster’s ass and pulled it out. Holster bit his lip and stared at Ransom, determined to remain silent. 

Farmer had no such qualms and began to swear loudly as she came on Lardo’s strap. But Ransom only had eyes for Holster. He watched his face as Bitty slid in and marveled at Holster’s expressive face. His mouth was a perfect ‘o’ as Bitty slid home and then a million different emotions as his half hard dick took interest again and began to leak. 

“You did so good tonight, baby, I’m so proud of you and I love you so much. You’re even doing good now, letting Bitty fuck you and Farmer lean on you. And always your eyes on me. So, so, so good.”

Lardo was still fucking into Farmer, demanding she come again to make it worth all the effort of putting on the strap. Farmer rocked back and moaned. Holster bit his lip again and watched Ransom, rocking back and forth on his hands and knees as Bitty fucked him forcefully. 

“Are you gonna come, baby? You can, you deserve it, you’ve been so good.”

Holster let out a tiny whine. 

“I love you, baby, you are doing so good, come on, Holtz, come for me.” 

Holster finally came with a shout as Bitty fucked him fast and hard, coming a moment later just as Holster began to wince from the overstimulation. 

Bitty pulled out and Ransom pulled Holster into his lap immediately, grabbing wipes and cleaning him of come and sweat and whispering endearments to him. 

He was vaguely aware of Lardo and Farmer joining the cuddle pile and Bitty finally unbinding Jack. He noticed in his peripheral that Jack was finally being taken care of, fucked with the plug he had apparently been wearing, but he didn’t want to watch anymore. His entire focus was on Holster, watching his breathing even out and his eyes lose their glassiness. A few tears escaped his eyes and Ransom wiped them away gently. When Holster looked up at him at last, his eyes clear and focused, Ransom smiled. 

“Hey there, baby. You back with me?” 

“Hi,” Holster replied with a soft smile of his own. “Thank you.” 

“Of course, baby. Did you have a good time?” 

“Yeah, I did.”

“You wanna join the cuddle puddle?” 

Holster shook his head. “Just want you now.” 

“Okay, baby. Bitty, throw me a blanket?”

One was tossed from the pile of naked bodies and Ransom wrapped them up together and leaned against the wall as Holster began to doze off. 

From the other side of the room, he heard Johnson whisper, “Thank god I’m in the universe with the orgy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who’s been reading along and to Alana for all of the cheer reading and brainstorming and once giving me the courage to throw out a whole chapter and start over. And thank you to everyone in the Haus server who helped brainstorm for this massive final chapter. I hoped you all enjoyed this kinky journey. K bye I’m gonna go write fluff for a bit now!

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on tumblr at [willdexpoindexter](https://willdexpoindexter.tumblr.com/) if that's your thing.


End file.
